El Jardin oscuro
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Con la pasión y honor de los Tenoh en la balanza, Haruka está dispuesta a pagar sus deudas. Pero ¿puede persuadir a Michiru de aceptar una tregua antes de que sea demasiado tarde? El Jardín oscuro reúne a dos poderosas mujeres que deben enfrentar el pasado, si quieren aprovechar el futuro. Imperdible historia donde la pasión y el deseo están a flor de piel. advertencia: Lemon. UA
1. La ultima Tenoh

**Saludos a todos los lectores, aqui Mariel Kaioh con un nuevo emprendimiento. En éste caso no es una historia original mía, sino una adaptación de un libro que me fascinó (Dark Garden de Jennifer Fulton) que al leerlo me dibujó claramente a nuestras heroínas. Así que quise compartir con ustedes ésta historia. Que espero que les guste. Seguramente haya errores pero sepan disculpar no soy traductora de inglés y mucho menos editora xD **

* * *

**Jardin oscuro**

Los Kaioh y los Tenoh han sido enemigos jurados desde 1870 y Michiru Kaioh mantiene la tradición de la familia, disparando a los Tenoh en cada oportunidad. De todos modos, se sorprende cuando Haruka Tenoh irrumpe en su oficina y la acusa de asesinato. Michiru podrá librarse de la impresionante y sexual Haruka gracias a seguridad, pero que no podrá librarse tan fácilmente de esa poderosa atracción hacia la mujer que ha sido preparada a destruir desde su infancia.

La última de una larga lista de -Tenohs malditos-, como la prensa local los llamaba, Haruka, acaba de salvarse del accidente de avioneta que mató a su hermano. Ahora, está a cargo del imperio tambaleante de negocios de su familia. Sospecha de sabotaje y cree que la hermosa y despiadada Michiru Kaioh es responsable. Temiendo por su vida y de duelo por su hermano, Haruka contrata a un investigador privado para obtener evidencia que pueda llevar a la policía. Pero se siente frustrada cuando el hombre no encuentra nada más que hacerle la extraña sugerencia de contratar a un psíquico para deshacer la -maldición- de su familia. Él le da un nombre. Rei Hino. Los sueños de Rei siempre se han centrado en las víctimas de delitos, razón por la cual no se sorprendió cuando la mujer se acercó a ella pidiéndole ayuda.

Sin embargo la exposición de los secretos de familia siempre tiene un precio. Con la pasión y honor de los Tenoh en la balanza, Haruka está dispuesta a pagar sus deudas. Pero ¿puede persuadir a Michiru a aceptar una tregua antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

El Jardín oscuro reúne a dos poderosas mujeres que deben enfrentar el pasado, si quieren aprovechar el futuro.

**_Capítulo uno_**

-El arma está cargada-, dijo la mujer apuntando con el rifle desde la cadera. Era alta y desaliñada. Su lacio cabello rubio caía pesadamente sobre su cara. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. -Muévete y te juro que te vuelo la maldita cabeza-.

Michiru activó la alarma de seguridad debajo de su escritorio. Un equipo especializado de seguro ya estaba en camino. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?.-

La intrusa era hosca y desconfiada, como un animal salvaje asomándose desde detrás de las rejas de hierro. Sus ropas pertenecían al set de una película de época, no a una oficina del centro de Tokio. ¿Quién llevaba un abrigo de longitud de tres cuartos de terciopelo y una camisa blanca con una especie de pañuelo en el cuello? Sólo Haruka Tenoh. Michiru supuso que el tapado le había servido de camuflaje para pasar desapercibido el rifle. Sin embargo, ¿los pantalones negros y botas de montar?

-¿Puedes bajar el arma?- le pidió. -Está haciendo que me ponga nerviosa-.

- Una Kaioh con sentido del humor, quien lo diría -. Haruka se dirigió al otro lado de la oficina y se detuvo a unos metros de la imponente mesa de madera de cerezo. Los amenazantes ojos verdes oscuros se apoderaron de Michiru. -¿Crees que esto es divertido?-

Michiru se negó a demostrarse alarmada. Estaría condenada si se mostraba atemorizada con un rifle apuntando a sus entrañas

-Sólo estás empeorando las cosas para ti-

-¿Qué puede ser peor? Tu familia ha destruido la mía. Y ahora que has matado a mi hermano. ¿Fue ese tu mejor momento? -

Michiru evaluó sus posibilidades de sacar el revolver que guardaba en el cajón superior antes de que Haruka pudiera disparar su arma. Se obligó a mantener la calma y pensar con cuidado -Siento mucho lo de tu hermano.-

El largo cañón avanzó hacia su pecho.

-¿Lo sientes? Mi hermano aún no está frio en su tumba y tienes el descaro de decirme eso.

Haruka parecía que no había dormido desde el funeral. Michiru reconoció que la situación era peligrosa, pero se negó a sí misma el lujo del pánico. Las personas que entran en pánico siempre cometen errores. Ella pertenecía a una estirpe diferente, personas que habían cometido errores, sobrevivido a ellos, y nunca han vuelto a perder el control. Se obligó a respirar de manera uniforme mientras analizaba sus opciones. Si pudiera conseguir el revólver del cajón, sólo necesitaba un solo tiro. Sería en defensa propia. Cualquier abogado competente podía asegurarse de que nunca presentaran cargos en su contra.

Pero disparar a Haruka sólo podía ser el último recurso. Aparte de cualquier otra cosa, Michiru nunca sentiría satisfacción si ella tuviera ese final. Quería que Haruka presenciara la destrucción final del legado Tenoh. Quería que ella tomara su oferta porque no tenía otra opción.

-Con Darien ido, sólo queda uno de nosotros,- dijo Haruka con voz ronca. -Y uno de ustedes. La última de los Tenoh se lleva a la última de las siete Kaioh. Justicia poética, ¿no te parece?-

Michiru suspiró.

-No tengo nada que ver con el accidente, y si te hubieras molestado en investigar los hechos lo sabrías-

El puño de Haruka se estrelló contra el escritorio derribando unos archivos y esparciéndolos por el suelo.

-Mentirosa- gritó con voz apagada, como si hablara en sueños. -Asesina-.

-La policía estará aquí en cualquier momento-. Michiru aprovechó que el cajón se cedió por el golpe y lo termino de abrir unos centímetros más. -Por el amor de Dios, te van a lastimar. Van a dispararte. ¿Quieres morir por nada?-

Respirando con dificultad, Haruka gruñó:

-¿Crees que me importa? Sostuve mi hermano en mis brazos mientras él tomó su último aliento. Le prometí venganza-.

-Entonces, por lo escoge a la persona correcta -, dijo Michiru con desdén. -Te sugiero que comiences con el mecánico de aviones.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo has contratado para que se viera como un accidente?-

Michiru casi podía alcanzar el objeto del cajón. Ella mantuvo sus hombros hacia atrás para disimular sus intenciones. Suavizando la voz, dijo:

-Haruka, no tengo nada que ver con el accidente. Te lo juro, por la vida de mi madre.-

Ella la miró atentamente durante un largo rato, y luego bajó el rifle. Sus párpados se cerraron por el cansancio, pero esos ojos verdes y salvajes aún brillaban vengativamente por debajo de sus largas y densas pestañas.

-¿Por qué es que cuando las mujeres hermosas mienten, es tan fácil creer en cada una de sus venenosas palabras?-

-Wow, puedes matar a alguien con una adulación como ésa.-

Su mirada era pesada, una muy diferente Haruka de repente miró hacia fuera. El estómago de Michiru se revolvió y su pulso aumentó considerablemente. Un escalofrío punzante se extendido por debajo de su piel, como si estuviera siendo delicadamente lamida por todo el cuerpo. Sus pezones reaccionan, presionándose contra el fino encaje de su sujetador. Michiru se mordió el labio para que no jadear, pero Haruka parece haber notado la reacción. Su mirada insolente la invadió provocándole un gran calor y le dedicó una sonrisa sensual y cínica que molestó a Michiru más que el arma de fuego.

Había algo crudo y salvaje en Haruka que siempre la inestabilizaba. Eso no había cambiado desde la última vez que sus caminos se habían cruzado y, enloquecedoramente, Haruka se había vuelto aún más atractiva físicamente al pasar los años. Su cuerpo delgado había dado paso a una musculatura ablandada por las curvas femeninas. Las huellas persistentes de la infancia se habían alejado, dejando la mandíbula dura más nítidamente definida. Michiru reparó en la tendinosa belleza de la mano que sujetaba el rifle, la extraña combinación de elegancia y practicidad artesanal. Sabía cómo se sentían esas manos. A veces parecía que había pasado toda su vida tratando de acabar con ese recuerdo. Todavía no podía dar crédito al efecto que Haruka producía en ella.

Su primer e inquietante encuentro regresó a su mente. Los Kaioh habían celebrado una boda ese día en su casa de campo. Después de las formalidades, los invitados disfrutaban de un té y un picnic, esperando que una inminente tormenta de verano llegara. Todos entraron en pánico cuando un caballo negro enorme irrumpió en el lugar y se detuvo delante de la manta de picnic donde una Michiru de siete años de edad estaba sentada junto a sus muñecas. Debido a los rostros paralizados de sus tías y primos, Michiru comprendió que estaba en peligro y se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás alejándose de los cascos inquietos.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia segura, se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido floreado. Una salpicadura de lluvia cayó sobre su labio superior mientras miraba a los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto. Lamiendo la gota de agua, le preguntó: -¿Puedo dar un paseo?-

El jinete la miró sorprendida.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

Cuando Michiru negó con la cabeza, la niña de ojos verdes se inclinó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a montar. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de los que la rodeaban, Michiru se subió en la parte frontal de la silla de montar. Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tomó las riendas en la mano libre, y pateó el caballo para alejarse al galope.

Michiru se echó a reír le encantaba sentir el viento, la niña al notarlo le dijo al oído: -Yo soy Tenoh Haruka. Tu familia nos quiere a mi hermano y a mi muertos-.

Michiru reconoció el nombre al instante y su corazón se aceleró, incluso a los siete años de edad, sabía exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella. Un Kaioh nunca se echó atrás ante un Tenoh. Echándose hacia atrás para hacerse oír, respondió despreocupadamente,

-¿Y qué?-

La risa de Haruka le calienta la mejilla -Agárrate fuerte-, advirtió. Y luego estuvieron en el aire, saltando de un arroyo y corriendo por una pendiente hacia un par de imponentes puertas de hierro forjado.

Por unos pocos segundos Michiru pensó aterrada que intentaría saltar ese obstaculo imposible, pero Haruka se desaceleró y un hombre salió de la casa. Al abrir la puertas Michiru estudió el diseño que había en ella: un león, medias lunas gemelas, y una serpiente.

Haruka extendió un brazo. -Aquí es donde yo vivo. Se llama Akihabara-.

Enormes robles eclipsaban la ancha avenida. A la derecha había un cinturón oscuro de bosques descuidados de la que deriva el olor de la descomposición y hongos. A la izquierda, más allá de los robles robustos, un pequeño templo blanco de pie en la cima de una ladera cubierta de hierba justo a la vista de un lago rodeado de pinos. Por delante se alzaba una casa diferente a cualquiera que Michiru había visto en su vida, una fortaleza siniestra. Torres de piedra se alzaban, ángeles apoyados en los arcos, los demonios se escondían debajo de los aleros. Un ala de la residencia monstruosa se estaba cayendo, el techo destruido y el desmoronamiento de la mampostería. Losas de piedra y estatuas rotas se amontonaban al pie de un muro que sobresale del edificio dañado. Se abrieron paso a través de esa barrera como fugitivos desde el otro lado, derramando a través de los escombros capullos de rosas que se esparcían a lo largo del camino

Haruka hizo una pausa en la subida del puente a medio camino y guio el caballo en un semicírculo para que pudieran mirar hacia el lago sombreado y el templo. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que la corona de capullos de rosa que tenía en la cabeza se enredara con el cabello de Michiru. Haruka arrancó un mechón largo por encima de su rostro y lo colocó de nuevo detrás de la oreja de Michiru. Durante unos segundos, su mano se posó sobre su la mejilla.

-No deberías estar aquí-, dijo.

Michiru sonrió, emocionada ante su cruda honestidad. Ella nunca llegó a divertirse. Su niñera o algún pariente mandón siempre le decían lo que tenía que hacer, recordándole su deber como única hija.

-No me importa. De todos modos, no debería haber cruzado la frontera.-

-Esa tierra en la que estaban teniendo su día de campo-, dijo Haruka con una nota de satisfacción. -Es tierra Tenoh. Su familia tiene que devolvernosla el año que viene-.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el juez así lo dijo.-

Michiru no tenía respuesta a este hecho incomprensible. En ese momento notó que se encontraba en un oscuro y veloz caballo, con la niña de la que siempre le habian advertido que nunca hablara y estaba dentro de la casa a la que nunca debería entrar. Su padre siempre aminoraba la marcha al pasar frente a la propiedad, para ofrecer diferentes líneas de una letanía de condenación para sus vecinos. Una maldición sobre sus corazones y almas viles.

-Un día, vamos a ver esa casa reducida a polvo. Nunca confíes en un Tenoh.-

Haruka bajó de un salto, diciendo a Michiru que se sostuviera. Ella tomó las riendas y condujo al caballo el resto del camino hacia la casa, donde gritó:

-Sr. Petti,- un hombre agachó la cabeza para pasar por uno de los muchos arcos pequeños a lo largo del frente de la casa tomó a Michiru para bajarla y llevó al caballo.

-No digas nada hasta que lleguemos a mi habitación-, instruyó Haruka mientras subían los escalones de la entrada principal. -Eso es si no te da miedo entrar.-

Michiru hizo una pausa para mirar hacia arriba, una estatua, un ángel de mármol triste con un perro de aspecto extraño a su lado. Un viento fantasma, moldeaba sus túnicas vaporosas dando a notar sus muslos lisos y firmes pechos. Una mano se aferraba al pescuezo del perro, el otro se perdía detrás de ella. Ella tomo distancia y miró hacia atrás como si tuviera miedo de ser seguida.

Haruka arrastró sus dedos sobre la mano de la estatua. -Esta es mi tatara-tatara-abuela, Estella-.

-¿Ella era un ángel?-

-No, le dieron alas porque está en el cielo. Se ahogó en el lago.-

-¿El perro se ahogó, también?-

Haruka le dedicó una mirada extraña. -Estás haciendo preguntas para bebés. Vamos.-

Tomó la mano de Michiru y la acompañó al interior, un enorme salón con paneles de madera atravesado con fragmentos de luz desde las altas ventanas emplomadas a cada lado. Espadas, hachas, cabezas de ciervo, y las pinturas de las paredes desordenadas, las cortinas largas, de color rojo polvoriento estaban atadas con cuerdas de oro deshilachado. Una escalera gigantesca rosa en el centro, que lleva a una pasarela por encima de la galería. El piso crujió mientras caminaban y Haruka mantuvo a Michiru tomada de la mano para darse prisa.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a una puerta lejana, la voz de un hombre ordenó que se detuvieran. Michiru oyo maldecir a Haruka, y se dio la vuelta. El hombre era grande y su rostro parecía estar grabado en piedra, al igual que la casa. Sus ojos ardían en Michiru.

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?- le preguntó.

-Michiru Kaioh.-

-Llévala de vuelta- le dijo a Haruka.

-Pero yo no tengo a nadie con quien jugar. ¿Por qué no voy al campo con Darien?-

Él se acercó. El olor del alcohol estaba impregnado en él. Cerró el puño y se dirigió nuevamente a la niña rubia.

-¡Te digo que la saques de aquí!.- provocó un sobresalto en la visitante

Haruka se puso delante de Michiru.

-No.-

El hombre le golpeó el rostro con tal fuerza que se tambaleó y cayó a los pies de Michiru,

-Tómala y devuélvela a donde pertenece y no vuelvas a traerla aquí de nuevo.-

Michiru se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su rabia. Se preguntó si Akihabara era realmente tan morboso e intimidante como le había parecido aquel día. Tal vez, con el padre de Haruka ausente, era simplemente una casa grande y vieja que necesita reformas.

Suponiendo que ganaría la siguiente batalla, estaría en condiciones de decidir el destino de Akihabara y finalmente pertenecería a los Kaioh.

* * *

_**Bueno les cuento que entre las modificaciones este capitulo se me perdió xD**_

_**El 2 y el 1 fueron iguales quien sabe por cuanto tiempo jajajajaja**_

_**asi que tengo que subirlo de nuevo. ésto es lo que pude recuperar.**_

_**Denme unos dias para poder dejarlo como corresponde**_

_**Mariel Kaioh**_


	2. Reviviendo el pasado

___**Capítulo Dos**_

___**Reviviendo el pasado**_

- Sus manos, señora Tenoh-. Haruka aflojó los puños. No podía dejar de pensar en Michiru Kaioh y sus arrogantes amenazas: Me voy a comprar las últimas piezas de la Corporación Tenoh, y luego te llevaré a la quiebra y comprare ese castillo desvencijado y la tierra que por derecho le pertenece a los Kaioh. Luego voy a talar cada árbol, derribar cada edificio y vender cada animal. -. Haruka la creía capaz de tal atrocidad. Esa maldita perra de corazón de piedra. Su abuelo había terminado en un manicomio antes de suicidarse. ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza ella también yendo a tierras enemigas con un arma sin cargar? Debería estar agradecida de que Michiru la había despachado como si fuera un insecto molesto.

-Observar los músculos faciales-, comentó Kaoru a su protegido Momono, un joven delicado, con una deformidad de espalda que le dificultaba caminar.

-Sí, maestro. Está muy tensa-. El joven estudió el rostro de Haruka con la fascinación de un niño avergonzado de ver más de lo debido. -La mandíbula. La boca. Los ojos. Su apariencia es... molesta.-

-Un cambio de la música, tal vez-, sugirió el artista.

Momono sustituye el tapón en un tubo de pintura y cojeó hacia el reproductor de CD. Se dirigió hacia la mujer. -¿Mozart? ¿Shostakovich? ¿Dixie Chicks?-

-¿Tú crees que me importa?- inmediatamente se arrepintió de su respuesta grosera. No había necesidad de sacar su frustración con alguien que no tiene que ver en el asunto. Ablandó su tono, dijo: -Prefiero la música clásica.-

Miró a través de las ventanas. La luz de la tarde iba a bajar pronto y podría escapar. Había querido cancelar la cita. Pero Kaeru se va de la ciudad en poco tiempo para pintar a un senador de los . y se había empeñado en terminar con ella primero. Haruka le tenía cierta consideración. Él había rechazado una comisión prestigiosa y cambió sus planes de viaje varias veces para acomodarse a los Tenoh.

El la miró fríamente. -Relájate. Frente lisa. Mantenga su posición.-

-¿Cuándo podré verlo?- Le preguntó Haruka.

-Cuando se esté terminado.-

Momono cierra el reproductor de CD. La música comienza a sonar estrujando el pecho de Haruka. Aquella famosa pieza había sido tocada en el funeral de su hermano, nueve días atrás. Kaeru, obviamente, lo recordó. Miró a su protegido y deslizó un dedo por la garganta.

-Oh, perdóneme-, tartamudeó Momono. -Por favor, lo siento mucho-.

-No te preocupes por eso.- respondió la rubia secamente: -Por lo menos no es Agnus Dei.-

Haruka se esforzó para mantenerse serena. Sus pensamientos vagaron con la melodía inquietante.

Hacía apenas un mes desde que había estado allí mismo, de pie con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Darien mientras él se sentaba en el sillón que ella ocupaba ahora posando juntos para su retrato. Las fotos tomadas durante sus sesiones eran las últimas que le habían tomado. Estaba agradecida de que él hubiera sido tan insistente para que posaran juntos en lugar de tener retratos separados como todos los que había en las galerías de Akihabara. También gracias a la pintura tenía una fotografía que demarcaba un domingo cotidiano: Darien tirado en su sillón favorito recuperándose de una resaca y ella regresando de un largo paseo a caballo, con su rifle adorado bajo el brazo.

Ella y su hermano tenían un carácter completamente diferente. Haruka era un animal solitario, sin el encanto que hizo de Darien un accesorio en la escena de las fiestas de élite, un soltero codiciado, el hombre que estaba destinado a revertir la fortuna familiar Tenoh a través de un matrimonio brillante y de inversiones inteligentes. Muchas esperanzas fijadas en él antes del trágico accidente.

Michiru era demasiado inteligente como para quedar involucrada en un homicidio. De seguro había conseguido a alguien que supiera mantener la boca cerrada. Los Kaioh llevaban más de un siglo intentando destruir a los Tenoh. Quizás al enterarse del compromiso de Darien con la hija de un multimillonario pudo haber pensado que sus posibilidades de ganar la partida se esfumaban. Así que de alguna manera ella debía sabotear el avión Darien. Se estuviese sobresaltó al pensar que Michiru no se detendría hasta que todo el trabajo estuviese hecho. Éste pensamiento comenzó a alterar sus nervios. Pero se calmaría. Ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a si misma además difícilmente importaría si ella sigue viviendo o no. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría con las personas y animales que dependen de ella? No podía esperar para volver a Akihabara y asegurarse de que su perro y sus caballos estaban a salvo.

Calmándose a sí misma, Haruka volteó al ver una paloma caminando en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia el interior del estudio y golpeteo con el pico el panel de vidrio. Por la mirada de culpable de Momono, supuso que solía dejar migas de pan en el lugar, pero al parecer no habían. Se detuvo a observarla mejor y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un pie.

-Disculpa-. Abandonó su ventana y se acercó a la ventana. Quitóla traba y le preguntó: -¿Tienes algún alimento para darle?-

Momono se apresuró a buscar una bolsa con semillas de girasol, y la rubia cogió un puñado. Le ofreció su mano abierta a la paloma. Ésta la examinó durante unos segundos, y luego tomó las semillas de su mano.

Momono parecía sorprendido.

-Por lo general, ella no viene a mí. Pongo las semillas y se alimenta sola.-

-Las aves son como yo-, comentó Haruka. Pensando en la libertad que los animales sentían al cruzar el cielo y volviéndose parte del viento –Creo que hoy está hambrienta-.

Kaeru carraspeó. -Cuando estén listos ... tenemos treinta minutos de luz y me gustaría utilizarla-.

Momono se apresuró a regresar al otro lado de la habitación. Haruka derramo las semillas restantes en la cornisa y cerró la ventana. La paloma siguió comiendo. Mutilada, se puso a la tarea de sobrevivir a pesar de los golpes paralizantes de la vida.

* * *

-Esto es indignante-. Se quejó Miharu Kaioh -¿Por qué no dejaste que la arrestaran?-

-Mamá, ella acaba de perder a su hermano.-

-Y piensa que tu lo mataste. Como si fueras capaz de arriesgarte a la cárcel por un inutil playboy. Deberías acabar por quitarle todo.-

-Lo sentí muy fácil-, respondió Michiru.

-Vas a tener que dejarla en la miseria tarde o temprano. Los Tenoh están acabados y ella lo sabe.-

-No estoy tan segura de que lo sepa. Deberías haberla visto.-

-Ellos son todos iguales.- Su madre resopló con desdén. - Impredecibles. Peligrosos. Su padre era un monstruo.-

-Lo sé. Lo conocí una vez. Antes de aquel día.-

Miharu frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste? Nunca lo mencionaste.-

-¿Qué importa? Está muerto-.

-¡Menos mal!. Solía ingresar nervioso a la casa con acusaciones paranoicas-. Michiru se abstuvo de mencionar que las acusaciones estaban bien fundadas. Los Kaioh habían utilizado sus conexiones políticas para matar un contrato con el gobierno que podría haber salvado la Corporación Tenoh. -Como estaba diciendo, ella no puede manejar esa compañía sin su hermano-, continuó Miharu. -Me enteré de que estaba a punto de comprometerse con esa chica. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-No me acuerdo-. Michiru echo un vistazo alrededor del restaurante con la esperanza vaga de detectar algún conocido de negocios a quien pudiera saludar.

-Estuviste en Windsor con ella, ¿no es así?- insistió su madre.

-Estábamos en diferentes divisiones.-

Michiru no quería volver a sus días en la escuela preparatoria, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Durante años había tratado de olvidar aquel recuerdo fantasma, pero para su tristeza aquel incidente era uno de sus recuerdos más vívidos.

Tenía alrededor de quince años y Haruka estaba en la escuela preparatoria. Su hostil rivalidad en el Hockey era dulce comparada con su rivalidad familiar. Michiru era mediocampista en Windsor Academy en el primer partido de la temporada, esperaba para competir contra Sekai Gakuen. Todas habían tomado sus posiciones. Estaba lista hasta que la vio. Se quedó atónita al encontrarse frente a frente con Haruka.

Michiru perdió el sorteo de inicio, presagiando lo que sería el resto del partido. Un tiempo rudimentario donde todo parecía salir mal para las chicas Windsor. En el segundo tiempo su construido en torno a Haruka, que era por lejos su jugadora más agresiva. Y fue ella que casi al final del juego en un uno a uno hizo lucir frente a todos a Michiru como una idiota.

En el segundo tiempo las cosas parecieron mejorar, ya no les llevaban tanta ventaja pero cuando Michiru iba acercándose al objetivo pero nuevamente su casi victoria fue truncada por la rubia que le impidió igualar el marcador. El resto es historia, una derrota para el colegio, Michiru y sus amigas quedaron como poco más que una academia de niñas víctimas de la moda sin cerebro.

Después del partido, los alumnos debían socializar en un día de campo combinado, pero debido a su enojo, Michiru había decidido salir a caminar. Vagando por el desconocido campus de Sekai Gakuen, había terminado en el establo y se dirigió hacia el edificio de centro del taller de equitación. Tenía que haber un mapa en algún lugar, mostrándole cómo encontrar el área de estacionamiento. En poco tiempo tendría que reunirse con el resto del equipo para regresar.

-¿Perdida?- La voz provenía de una alta figura de pie en la sombras de una valla.

-No, sólo Sali a dar un paseo.-

Incluso entonces, ella tenía las características de una mujer Madura, no de una chica de secundaria ya con su cabello más corto. Era completamente diferente a las típicas chicas del Sekai Gakuen, Simplemente no podía imaginarla como el resto de ellas, preparando fiestas e intentando ser popular. Ella no podía ser popular era más que seguro que Las otras chicas tenían miedo de ella, pensó Michiru.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-, comentó Haruka.

-¿Me extrañaste?- La respuesta impertinente parecía estúpida, pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir? No era como si hubieran sido amigas cuando eran niñas.

Haruka la observó. Había un calor extraño en su mirada. -Sí, te he echado de menos.-

Desconcertada, Michiru cambió de tema. -Buen juego-. Y añadió mentalmente, "te odio, perra".

Haruka sonrió a sabiendas de sus pensamientos, Michiru se preguntó si por casualidad había pensado en voz alta. – Necesitas practicar más con tu palo. Debes manejar un poco mejor tu mano izquierda, parece ser tu debilidad. Si quieres puedo darte algunos consejos.

Michiru la quería patear. Estaba nerviosa. – Tenemos entrenador. Gracias -

-Sí, parece que está funcionando-, dijo Haruka secamente.

-Es sólo el comienzo de la temporada-.

-Que pensamiento más deprimente. Para ti, quiero decir.- Haruka la miró de arriba abajo con insolente calma. Al parecer, no pudo resistirse a echarle sal en las heridas. –Vas a quedar fuera del equipo si sigues así.-

-Oh, por favor. No sabes lo que estás hablando.- le molestaba la forma en la que Haruka la miraba, hacía que sintiera comezón por todos lados. Y estaba consciente de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Ese era el problema de tener la piel blanca como porcelana.

-Entiendo. ¿Crees que la donación de tu papa te dará pase libre?-. Su sonrisa era exasperante. -Espera a jugar contra Sumei. Ellas te van a mutilar-.

Herida, Michiru espetó:

-¿Por qué simplemente no vuelves a la roca de donde saliste y me dejas en paz.-

-Es tu funeral. – se encogió de hombros. – Ah Otra cosa ... tus brazos son demasiado cortos -. Los ojos de la rubia brillaban con malicia. –Los míos son largos. Parece que eso me ayuda.-

Michiru sintió que se ruborizaba más profundamente.

-Eres más alta que yo.-

Un hoyuelo se formó al lado de la boca de Haruka, le llamó la atención una pequeña cicatriz que la hizo sonreír de manera desigual. Michiru recordó aquel labio magullado.

Haruka la recorrió con la mirada. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

No quería admitir que ella era demasiado joven para jugar contra una jugadora tan agresiva.

-Dieciséis - mintió

-Eres pequeña para estar en el centro-.

-Vete a la mierda, Haruka-.

Michiru había oído suficiente. Se marchó enojada hacia uno de los caminos por donde había llegado. Ella no era la primera persona que daba a entender que estaba en el equipo gracias a su padre, pero ella se negaba a creerlo. Los comentarios la herían, por eso ella quería demostrar que tenia habilidades, quería tener una actuación estelar ese día pero, gracias a Haruka, había hecho todo lo contrario.

-No quieres caminar por ahí créeme-. Haruka se atrevió a dar un paso delante de ella. –El camino es muy fangoso-.

Michiru resistió las ganas de patearla. -¡Fuera de mi camino!.- Pasó a su lado ignorándola.

Haruka salió con ella.

-Tengo un caballo aquí-, dijo ella en un intento sincero de dirigir la conversación a un terreno neutral. -¿Quieres verlo?-

- ¿qué te pasa?- explotó. -¿Por qué iba a querer verlo? Nosotras no somos amigas. ¿Has olvidado quién soy yo?-

Haruka la observó por un buen rato, luego dijo en un susurro: -Como si pudiera.-

Dio un paso más hacia ella, con una expresión lejana. Para sorpresa de Michiru, ella extendió la mano para tocarle el pelo. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla. De inmediato la miró avergonzada, como dándose cuenta de que había hecho algo extraño. Pero en vez de retirarse se quedó exactamente donde estaba. Su respiración se había acelerado, ella hizo un sonido extraño. Como si intentara ahogar sus palabras. Había una expresión soñadora en sus ojos. Una expresión que hizo que el pulso de Michiru se acelerara.

Sabía que debía retroceder, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse. Se sentía acalorada y débil. La sangre corrió a sus oídos, impulsada por los irregulares latidos de su corazón. El aliento de Haruka llegó a sus labios. Sus rostros estaban extremadamente cerca, tanto que podía notar el verdadero color de sus ojos. No eran completamente verdes, tenían rastros de color azul, ese azul profundo y oscuro de la medianoche.

Desconcertada, tartamudeó: -¿Qué quieres?-

Haruka sonrió y tocó con la punta de un dedo al labio inferior de la tiritante joven.

-Lo que no puedo tener.- respondió ella empeorando la situación.

Michiru hubiese querido mirar hacia otro lado, pero en lugar de eso cayó en la promesa aterciopelada de la mirada de Haruka. Algo en su rostro la hacia estremecer. Ella sentía que sus cuerpos se atraían, con una fuerza especial, esa fuerza que había notado antes y que recordaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. El día en que se la había llevado del picnic.

Empezó a temblar cuando los dedos de Haruka se deslizaron por su nuca y se entrelazaron en su pelo. Trató de obligarse a moverse, pero su sentido común no era rival para la poderosa atracción que sentía. Algo estaba pasando que nunca había sucedido. Una burbuja de encanto la tenía encarcelada. Tanto que todo a su alrededor parecía remoto.

Cuando los labios de Haruka por fin tocaron los de ella, ninguna de las dos se movió. Su boca era cálida y seca. Más tarde, Michiru se convenció a si misma que aquel acto audaz de besar a una chica no había sido por inercia. Era evidente que Haruka lo había experimentado antes. Ella puso una mano firmemente en su espalda. La otra sobre su mejilla. Y la besó como si supiera exactamente cómo debía hacerlo. Pero aún peor, ella le devolvió el beso, pero lo que le faltaba en experiencia, lo compensaba con su determinación, dejándose llevar hacia cada nueva sensación.

El cálido y resbaladizo deslizamiento de la lengua de Haruka la excitaba. Lo mismo hacía el enamoramiento repentino de sus cuerpos que se acercaban cada vez más. Su calidez, su fuerza, la urgencia de su abrazo habían perdido sus pensamientos. No podía resistirse. De hecho ni siquiera lo intentó. Era consciente de que le pertenecía, la loca idea de que cada paso que había dado en su corta vida la había llevado hasta allí, a ese momento destinado a perder el control.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duró aquel beso fatídico antes de que escuchara un gemido tembloroso y noto que estaba tocando el pecho de Haruka. Respirando con dificultad, se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba ardiendo. Se sentía desorientada, como si hubiera estado con los ojos vendados y se sentó en una calle que no reconoció. Nada fue lo mismo nunca más.

A este ritmo, ella sería la última en llegar al punto de encuentro. El entrenador estaría enojado con ella.

-Me tengo que ir-, gruñó ella-.

-No.- Haruka la tomo por la muñeca. -Por favor. Hablemos-.

-No puedo.- Con un fuerte tirón, Michiru trató de liberarse, pero ella levantó la mano de la que la tenía y le plantó un beso en la muñeca.

-Ven conmigo-, insistió. -Vuelve a Akihabara. No hay nadie. Podemos tener el sitio para nosotras.-

-¿De... de.. de qué estás hablando?- Michiru tartamudeó.

-¿No lo ves?- La suavidad de la voz de Haruka estaba al minimo. -Podemos cambiar las cosas. Depende de nosotras. Lo he sabido todo el tiempo.-

- No.- Michiru negó con la cabeza firmemente, tratando de despejar la niebla que había nublado su juicio. -No digas una palabra más.-

-Lo sientes también-, insistió Haruka con una sonrisa. –Lo sé.-

Michiru oía un parloteo constante resonando en lo más recóndito de su mente. Sus padres. Su abuela, advirtiéndole a calmarse y recordar quién era. -Estás loca-, dijo. -Mis padres me dijeron que todos en tu familia tienen un problema mental, pero yo no lo creí hasta ahora.-

-¿Un problema mental?- ella soltó la mano de Michiru como si se tratara de algo apestado.

-¿Le has dicho a tu familia que eres lesbiana?- .

Haruka le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. -¿se lo has dicho tu?-

-Por supuesto que no-, respondió mordazmente ella. –Yo no lo soy-.

-¿En serio? Vamos a ver eso.-

La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si con tanta fuerza que antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio la boca de la rubia ya estaba nuevamente unida a la de ella silenciando sus protestas. Intentó liberarse, pero ella los mantuvo clavados a los lados.

-No-, jadeó Michiru, apartando la cabeza para terminar el beso. -Te odio-.

-Odias que te guste-, le susurró en su oído. -Odias que te gusta besarme. Odias que quieres más-.

-Yo no-. Michiru maldijo su contextura pequeña mientras luchaba por liberarse. No había tenido un crecimiento rápido como las chicas de su edad. Haruka era por lo menos cinco centímetros más alta. -Si no me sueltas en este momento, voy a acusarte.-

Haruka se rió. -Adelante. Diles que fuiste besada por una lesbiana del Sekai Gakuen. Sólo esperara y ve cuántas amigas huyen.-

-Perra-. (bitch)

-En realidad, la palabra que estás buscando es marimacho (butch)-.

-Voy a decirle a mi padre-, dijo Michiru débilmente. Cada vez que se movía, sentía su cuerpo completo sensible.

-No, no lo harás,- respondió con convicción. -Vas a pretender que esto nunca sucedió. No tienes el coraje de decirle a su familia que tuviste tu primer beso con una Tenoh-.

-No fue mi primer beso,- mintió Michiru. -Besé a un muchacho del verano pasado-.

-Si, seguro-, rio con sarcasmo-.

Michiru le plantó una patada en la espinilla y se dio cuenta de que llevaba altas botas de montar y, probablemente, no había sentido nada. El peligro de más besos parecía haber pasado y se miraron la una a la otra durante unos segundos con la respiración acelerada. Entonces Haruka soltó las palabras que resultaron ser acido para los oídos de Michiru.

-Ven a verme cuando hayas crecido-.

Michiru se tambaleó dando un paso hacia atrás. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero las espantó. Estaba mortificada por el dolor que le producían sus palabras. Se sentía extraña, Haruka la había descartado como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Quería decir algo que le hiciera daño y demostrar que ella era más fuerte, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ese beso profundo, sorprendente. Ese momento perfecto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados a los de ella. Nunca había experimentado tal felicidad, pero con él llegó la certeza, el terror que había tratado de ignorar desde hacía un año o más. Ella había borrado todas las dudas y confirmó que era en efecto lesbiana. Y peor aún una Kaioh que se había dejado besar por una Tenoh.

Horrorizada amenazó.

-Sólo espera. Algún día voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberme tocado.-

Haruka la miró con calma.

-Lo único que lamento es que eres virgen. De lo contrario, podría haber tenido un poco de diversión real.-

-eres asquerosa.-

-¿Es algo que se pueda controlar?- Un músculo de su cuello se movió. - Vete a casa a jugar con tus muñecas.-

-Vete a la tuya a darte placer tu misma-.

-No, creo que lo voy a buscar con una chica que sepa cómo dármelo -.

Michiru le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que termino ardiéndole la mano. Se quedó mirando la marca que había dejado en su rostro. Haruka lamió una pequeña gota de sangre de su boca..

Temblando, Michiru dijo:

-No vuelvas a hablarme de nuevo.-

Y seis años pasaron antes de que Haruka lo hiciera.

* * *

___**Espero que me cuenten que les va pareciendo la historia**_

___**el leer sus reviews me alienta a seguir con éste trabajo que, aunque no**_

___**es una historia mía igual tiene gran parte de mi, mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.**_

___**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el capitulo 3**_


	3. No todo es lo que parece

___**Capítulo Tres**_

___**No todo es lo que parece.**_

Michiru se quedó mirando la palma de su mano, casi esperando ver la huella fantasmal de las de Haruka. Cerró los dedos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

A veces pensaba que su primer beso la había envenenado como una manzana encantada, haciéndola entrar en un profundo sueño del que nadie podía despertarla. Ninguna de sus amantes había sido capaz de romper aquel hechizo.

Aquellas relaciones fallidas la habían desmotivado. Recordaba la razón por la cual había comenzado a evitar las citas. Tal vez si fuera más activa mejoraría las probabilidades de encontrar una pareja que la hiciera sentir… despierta.

- No me estás escuchando – se quejó su madre. – Estás en otro sitio. -

- No, te estoy escuchando - . No necesitaba ser psíquica para adivinar lo que Miharu había estado diciendo durante los últimos minutos. – Es que ya lo he oído todo antes. -

- Y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que hagas lo que tienes que hacer - .

- Lo tengo en mis manos, mamá. -

- ¿Cómo? He hablado con Homare y él dice que tienes que actuar ahora. Hay una póliza de seguro, y sabes lo que podría lograr con el dinero - .

- Un millón o dos no va a salvarla - respondió Michiru con cansancio. - Tenoh Steel apenas existe y la Corporación Tenoh todavía le debe al banco veinte millones de dólares. Con su hermano muerto, comenzarán a llamarla. Lo único que tiene son algunas fábricas abandonadas y el negocio de autopartes. La mayor parte de las filiales rentables se han vendido. No podría haber un mejor momento para cerrar el trato. Es por eso que haré una nueva oferta. -

- ¿Crees que van a aceptarlo ésta vez? -

- Por supuesto. No tienen otra opción. -

- ¿Qué pasa con la casa? Le prometí a tu padre… -

- Lo sé, y yo le he dicho que me haría cargo de ella. -

No del todo tranquila, Miharu dijo: - Tu abuela plantó un huerto con sus propias manos. Ver a los Tenoh comiendo de sus manzanas mató a tu abuelo.

Michiru sabía que no debía argumentar que se trataba de un cáncer lo que lo había matado y que la tierra en cuestión nunca había pertenecido a los Kaioh en primer lugar. Su abuelo había tratado de incorporarlo a su propiedad, erigiendo una cerca en el lugar que no correspondía, con la esperanza de que sus tontos y borrachos vecinos no lo notarían. Durante veinte años no lo hicieron.

Pero un día el padre de Michiru descubrió a Haruka robando fruta del árbol. Le disparó unos tiros para asustarla pero, lo que nunca imagino sería que ella lo contraatacaría.

Él llamó a la policía y la detuvieron, y como ella sólo tenía nueve años y acababa de perder a su madre la dejaron ir con una advertencia de que la controlaran. Una semana después, el padre de Haruka se inició otra batalla legal entre las familias. Esta vez los Kaiohs perdieron y tuvo que devolver la tierra. El juez había ordenado que los árboles frutales se quedaran dónde estaban.

El abuelo de Michiru nunca dejó de hablar del tema. Si hubiera podido como ultima voluntad en su lecho de muerte, hubiera pedido un hacha para cortar los arboles.

Para cambiar el tema Michiru comentó

- ¿Vas a Kyoto la próxima primavera? -

- No lo sé. La idea de pasear sola por esa enorme casa no me atrae - .

Miharu no se había tomado la viudez como la mayoría de las mujeres hacían, arrojando el dolor luego de unos meses y disfrutar de las actividades desdeñadas por sus amigos fallecidos. Ella se negaba a asistir a eventos sociales sola y se había vuelto dependiente de su hermano Homare Mei, el tío supuestamente soltero de la familia para que la escoltara. En realidad Homare vivía con su pareja Gay en un condominio elegante de la ciudad. Ella lo veía a él como una autoridad en todos los temas y pedía constantemente sus opiniones para todo. Especialmente en los negocios.

Michiru había sido preparada desde su nacimiento para suceder a su padre pero, ¿Cómo podía ser eso comparado con ser un hombre? Su madre era muy machista en ese aspecto. Ella colocó su mano encima de la de Michiru.

- Homare cree que deberíamos tomar un crucero madre-hija. Él dice que tengo que levantar mi estado de ánimo. Tengo un folleto de Regent con todos sus destinos. Van a tener a los astronautas del Apolo 14 dando conferencias - .

Michiru no podía pensar en nada más espantoso, excepto tal vez llevar a su madre a ver "Cats" por sexta vez.

- Eso suena maravilloso. ¿Por qué no van con Homare? -

- Está terriblemente ocupado con sus compromisos para la ópera. A diferencia de ti, él no puede tomarse el tiempo libre cuando le da la gana - .

Michiru no quiso perder el tiempo explicándole a su madre que era la dueña de una empresa de medio billón de dólares y Homare apenas estaba incursionando en la recaudación de fondos de opera para impresionar a su nuevo novio que era un tenor de clase B.

- Mamá, sabes que me mareo horriblemente - dijo con suavidad. - ¿Por qué no pasamos el invierno en Chiba? Siempre me dices lo mucho que lo echas de menos. -

- No creo que pueda soportarlo - respondió. - Todo ha cambiado. Está prácticamente invadido por Yakuzas. – Luego de insistir en quejas y solicitar un "ajuste en los ingresos" la mujer tamborileó sus uñas contra la mesa en señal de reproche.

- Creo que con esto es más que suficiente -

- Suenas como tu padre. -

- Quizás encuentras ésta similitudes cuando me dices lo incompetente que soy y como debería llevar mis negocios por los consejos de tu hermano. -

- Desearía que no te resintieras tanto con él. Podría ser un gran apoyo para ti. Especialmente ahora con tus primos rodeándote y esperando para atacarte. -

- Mamá, no tengo miedo de mis primos. Son sólo empleados, al igual que cualquier otra persona, y si se meten conmigo siempre puedo despedirlos - .

- No seas ridícula. Tus tías están en el tablero. -

- No es por tiempo indefinido - respondió fríamente. - De todos modos, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no necesito un hombre que me apoye. -

- No empieces con ese tema. No quiero oír hablar de eso. -

- ¿Qué tema? -

- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No me importa tu estilo de vida. No soy una fanática. Pero no tienes por qué espantar a todos los hombres a tu alrededor -

- Ni siquiera voy a responder a esa afirmación ridícula - .

- Yo culpo a tu padre - . Miharu trató de retorcer el negro collar de perlas. Ella volvió a limpiar sus anteojos. - Nunca te trató como a una hija, sino como a un hijo sustituto - .

- Por favor, ¿podemos dejar ese tema? - Michiru renunció a su comida. Mientras más pronto terminara de igual modo lo haría la homilía de su madre. - Tengo que irme. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de irme para Midori Kazuo este fin de semana. -

Lo último que tenía ganas de hacer era conducir hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba su casa de campo. Pero debía hacer el viaje al menos una vez al mes para asegurarse de que estaba siendo correctamente manejada. Prefería no ir. Su memoria la atormentaba cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su padre diciéndole que ella debía terminar con lo que sus antecesores habían comenzado.

- ¿Por qué te tomas todo tan a pecho? - se quejó su madre.

- Mamá, ¿No has pensado en salir de nuevo? -

- ¿Citas? - Su madre, denoto disgusto. - Tu padre dejó unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar. Y no tengo el menor deseo buscarme un reemplazo. Si es que eso fuera posible. -

- Tienes sólo cincuenta y siete años y tranquilamente podrías pasar por cuarenta y tantos. No te sería difícil buscar un compañero. - .

- Hayato era el amor de mi vida - , respondió Miharu con un aire de dignidad ofendida. - No puedo esperar que entiendas lo que significa, debido a que tú tienes un desfile de tus llamadas "amigas" con las que pierdes el tiempo.

Michiru se atragantó con un sorbo de agua.

- ¿Te refieres a las cero citas que he tenido en el último año? Esa es una de las ventajas de llevar los negocios, ¿sabes? No tengo vida - .

- Sólo espera. Un día te encontrarás a una persona sin la cual no podrás vivir. Entonces vas a entender lo que sufro a diario después de haber perdido a su padre. -

- Yo también lo echo de menos, mamá - , respondió con rigidez.

- Bueno hija se puso de pie tomando el bolso que tenía a su lado - Tengo que apurarme, cariño. No detendrán la subasta para esperarme. -

Michiru se puso de pie.

- Buena suerte. – Se abrazaron como de costumbre y se besaron en el aire.

Ya que cambiaron la costumbre de plena competencia abrazo y besos al aire.

- Recuerda - , Miharu nunca podía irse sin tener la última palabra - Tu padre te está observando desde el cielo. No lo defraudes.

* * *

Haruka se encontraba en reunión financiera con quien era la contadora oficial de la familia. Las cuestiones financieras no eran lo suyo pero Amy era una mujer con una gran afinidad para los números. Tres generaciones de Mizunos habían sido contadores Tenoh, había accedido a esta reunión, más o menos esperando que le dijera que tenía que aceptar la oferta insultante de Michiru Kaioh. Pero en cambio, Amy estaba hablando de un plan de desarrollo de tres años, que podía ser posible.

Le explico que sería posible el repuntar un poco los negocios gracias a ciertas actividades que su hermano antes de morir había dejado inconclusas. Le habló acerca de un nuevo emprendimiento que produciría en masa diamantes blancos cultivados.

Haruka apoyó una mano debajo de la barbilla y trató de darle sentido a lo que estaba oyendo. - ¿Somos dueños de una empresa llamada Azaria tecnología? -

Amy parecía pedirle una disculpa con la mirada.

- Darien Quería decirte, pero quería hacerlo cuando ya la tuviera formada... la fortuna familiar restaurada. Azaria es la clave. -

- ¿La llamó asi por nuestra madre? -

- Pensaba que era apropiado. -

Haruka miró a la línea de fondo y las proyecciones de crecimiento.

Haruka no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. No sabía mucho acerca de los diamantes, excepto que los grandes, sin defectos son muy raros y la minería a menudo era una empresa vergonzosa que la haría pensar dos veces antes de comprar una para impresionar a una mujer. Ella nunca había lamentado la venta de la mayoría de la joyería que debería haber heredado.

Amy continuó comentándole como gracias a su primo medio loco y ex convicto Kelvin había descubierto el modo.

- ¿Contratamos al maniático de Kelvin? – exclamó sorprendida.

- Lo está haciendo bien en Azaria. Es el jefe de desarrollo. A él le gusta el título. -

- Le haré una llamada la próxima semana, - dijo ella con tristeza. - No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar en el funeral. ¿Es esta nuestra propia tecnología patentada? - Le preguntó ella.

- Estamos trabajando en eso, - dijo Amy. Estaba emocionada, le alegraba el poder compartir con Haruka lo bien que estaba yéndole a su nuevo emprendimiento. La contadora un tanto desanimada le pidió que tuviera un poco de paciencia ya que era la única forma de poder hacer frente un tanto a las deudas. Luego de un par de reproches, Haruka le explico que su fábrica de acero no estaba tan abandonada como todos creían. Lo que alegró enormemente a Amy dándole la esperanza de que pudieran rescatar tarde o temprano el imperio Tenoh.

- Yo no podía cuidar la maldita fábrica o planta a la distancia. El lugar no ha tenido mantenimiento en los últimos años y la maquinaria es vieja- explicó

- Y se vendió supuestamente como chatarra. - Amy tocó la pluma en el cuaderno. - ¿Qué está pasando? -

- Deje que los trabajadores utilizaran la fábrica y el equipo para establecer sus propias pequeñas empresas si así lo deseaban. -

- ¿No estás cobrando el alquiler? -

Haruka se encogió de hombros. - El lugar sólo iba sentarse y pudrirse. -

- Entonces, ¿el guardia de seguridad que estamos pagando para detener el vandalismo está realmente viendo un montón de nuestros ex empleados hacer muebles? - Amy giró los ojos.

El guardia en cuestión era otro trabajador despedido Tenoh Steel. - Las cosas van bastante bien, - dijo Haruka. - Así que estaba pensando en dividir el espacio y la creación de unidades adicionales de la pequeña empresa. -

Amy sonrío. Era una buena noticia, aunque seguía pensando que lo mejor sería vender a la competencia, después de todo, Darien había utilizado el fondo de jubilación de todos los trabajadores de Tenoh para poder financiar Azaria. Haruka se negó. No estaba dispuesta a vender ni siquiera un lápiz.

- de acuerdo – Sentenció Amy. – entonces tendrás que buscar un socio inversor para financiar la empresa. – Haruka frunció el ceño molesta. Amy sonrió, lo que confirma sus peores miedos. - ¿Crees que puedes ser persuasiva? -

Su duda era evidente, y Haruka podía entender por qué. Normalmente ella sólo fue a los acontecimientos sociales más importantes cada pocos años para acallar los rumores de que estaba muerta o encerrada.

- Puedo hacer que suceda, - dijo con una mueca de dolor

- Entonces, lo que necesitamos es un socio rico - dijo. - No es una sociedad con nuestro peor enemigo. - Dos podían jugar el juego de la competencia. Por lo pronto necesitamos unos dos millones. – Haruka se llevó la mano a la frente pidiendo explicación de cómo lo resolverían. - Hay una oferta sobre la mesa, - Amy le recordó en tono cauteloso. - Podemos descargar la Corporación Tenoh a Michiru Kaioh, pagar al banco tanto como podamos, mantener Azaria, y poco a poco volver a comprar esa participación. -

Haruka levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. - Por encima de mi cadáver. Esa perra ha cometido un gran error cuando mató a mi hermano. Quiero que pague. -

- Entiendo. - Amy vaciló. - Pero por favor, sólo piensa en ello. Podríamos simplificarlo todo...

- No. - Haruka recogió los papeles y la bolsa de diamantes.

- Sé que está involucrada en el accidente. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para probarlo. -

- Michiru estaba en la ciudad cuando ocurrió y no hay señales de juego sucio -

Haruka resopló con disgusto. Había leído el informe y que no fue concluyente. Algo tuvo que haber causado la pérdida de potencia. Durante unos minutos, en la oficina de Michiru, ella casi había creído en sus protestas de inocencia, pero era mentira es de ADN Kaioh. -

Amy jugó con su pluma - Esto puede terminar, Haruka. Si ambas deciden llamarse un día. Podrías tomar la oferta y marcharte, y ella sería la que tendría que contentarse con el desastre. Piensa en ello. -

- Lo haré, pero necesito que me des algún tiempo. Todavía no entiendo como no me envió a la cárcel.

- Creo que estas pensando demasiado. - Amy apretó los puños con aire ausente. - Michiru Kaioh no es estúpida. Con una oferta sobre la mesa, ella no te quiere en la cárcel toda cabreada. -

Haruka podía ver su lógica, pero ella no se lo tragó. - No, está tramando algo. Lo puedo sentir. Si algo me pasa, la policía no tendrá mucho que mirar. -

Amy la miró a los ojos. - ¿Me estás diciendo que estás preocupada por tu seguridad? -

Haruka vaciló, no queriendo parecer que tenía miedo. - Estoy en mi guardia. -

- Dios - Amy adoptó un tono casual, seguro, transparente, tratando de tranquilizarla. - Ella cree que tiene esta ganada. ¿Por qué habría de recurrir a trucos sucios ahora? -

Haruka se había hecho la misma pregunta. - No lo sé. Tal vez porque hemos estado haciendo esto toda la vida. Tal vez porque ella necesita algo más que una firma en la línea inferior de un contrato para sentir como si hubiera ganado. -

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podría querer que esto termine? Y tal vez es por eso que ella ha hecho otra oferta... para que ambas puedan seguir adelante. -

Para un extraño, probablemente sonaba tan fácil, pensó Haruka, después de todo, ella y Michiru eran dos adultas. ¿Por qué no decide dejarlo todo? ¿A Alguna de ellas le interesaba por qué sus familias siguen luchando?

- Los Kaiohs nos han arruinado, Amy. Son tan buenos que mataron a mi padre y ahora mi hermano, también. No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

- Lo siento - murmuró Amy.

- Todo lo que me queda es mi honor. - Haruka arrastró los nudillos a través de sus ojos. - Si cedo a Michiru Kaioh, voy a perder hasta eso. -

* * *

Michiru dejó caer su teléfono celular en el asiento del acompañante y redujo la velocidad para contemplar mejor los alrededores y así tranquilizarse. Suspiro. Echaba de menos a su padre todo el tiempo, incluso más ahora que la carga completa de las Industrias Kaioh se había posado en ella. De niña jamás entendía por qué pasaba todo el día en la oficina. Ahora, se preguntaba cómo había podido equilibrar su vida así como lo había hecho.

Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez había tenido una cita candente. No había tenido relaciones verdaderas, sólo simples interludios, citas con mujeres que nunca llegó a conocer. No se sentía cómoda en lugares donde se encontraban parejas treintiañeras de lesbianas.

Ella había tenido una relación seria en el último año de su universidad, pero la presión de sus estudios habían condenado el romance. Después de la graduación de su ex había tenido una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad. Su posterior intento de amor a la distancia había durado menos de un año.

Después de este fracaso, Michiru se había asentado en citas casuales, esperando que un día vendría la mujer correcta a su vida, con cerebro, buena apariencia y un carácter independiente. Pero con cada una que intentaba emparejarse la encontraba bien pero la desilusionaba al poco tiempo. Los pocos amigos cercanos que sabían que era lesbiana trataban de arreglarla con lindas mujeres solteras, pero lo que antes era un flujo constante de potenciales compañeras se redujo a un goteo patético poco después de llegar a los treinta años. Todas las que valían la pena parecían haberse ocupado ya.

Probablemente no ayudó que ella estaba semi-encerrada y cautelosa. Michiru sabía que era un buen partido para cualquier persona más interesada en lo material que lo emocional, por lo que trató de evitar revelar sus antecedentes. No era fácil acercarse a alguien cuando estaba renuente a invitar a las mujeres a su casa. Empezaron a preguntarse qué estaba escondiendo, y después de unas pocas fechas, si es que parecía realmente agradable, Michiru no quiso insultarlos al admitir que no había confiado en ella.

No quería creer, que con sólo treinta y dos años, había tenido mala suerte en el amor, pero estaba comenzando a verse de esa manera. Lo peor de todo, cada vez que ella trataba de mirar a su futuro romántico, el rostro que veía a través de las brumas de la fantasía era Haruka Tenoh. Ese primer beso miserable la perseguía como una pegajosa y cruel melodía, cuanto más la trató de borrar de su memoria, más tenazmente se quedó.

* * *

___**Bien gente bonita aquí los dejo con el capitulo como era cortito el 3 decidi subirlos juntos.**_

___**Intente resumirlo ya que se habia puesto tedioso como dijo aidan (gracias por las criticas) ;)**_

___**Parece ser que Michiru no tiene todo en sus manos como ella cree**_

___**veremos que sucede con nuestra romea y nuestra julieta en el siguiente capitulo**_

___**Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y quieren más ;)**_


	4. Maldito pasado

**_Capítulo Cuatro_**

Una avalancha de hojas descendian a lo largo del camino que llegaba a la casa, enterrando el vasto jardin alrededor de Midori Kazuo en un manto rústico que tantas veces antes inspiró a artistas aficionados locales. Michiru les permitió el acceso a la base de Midori Kazuo en esta época del año y siempre estaba tropezando con alguien con un caballete. Para su disgusto, la vista más popular que querían pintar era el de las torres góticas absurdas de Akihabara en el fondo. Se había cambiado a una habitación diferente hace algunos años para que no tener que ver el lugar cada vez que abría las cortinas. Sin embargo, a menudo gravitaba a su antigua habitación, en busca de una figura oscura paseando un perro.

La famosa posada apareció detrás de la esquina. Su fachada de libro de cuentos, blanca e imponente. Estaba agradecida de que su familia hubiera construido aquella maravillosa casa de verano.

Aparcó en el garaje detrás de la casa y entró por la puerta de atrás. Una manada de gatos inmediatamente reclamó por ella, rodando y besándose.

- Llegas temprano. - Bridget Hardy dejó caer una bola de masa en el bloque de carnicero en el centro de la habitación y sacudió las manos. El ama de llaves de los Kaioh durante los últimos veinte años, cocinaba pan al horno siempre que sabía que Michiru se avecinaba.

- Me escapé antes de la hora punta. - Michiru inspeccionó los tarros de conserva alineados a lo largo de los aparadores. - Has estado muy ocupada. -

Bridget divide el pan en dos, los colocó sobre una piedra de hornear y sofocado en aceite de oliva. - Toma un poco de ajo y ramitas de romero y ponlas en la masa. -

Michiru se lavó las manos e hizo lo que le dijeron. Trabajar en la cocina con Bridget era uno de sus grandes placeres mientras estaba en casa. La única razón por la que ella podía cocinar era porque Bridget se había tomado el tiempo para enseñarle. Ella respiró profundamente, inhalando el dulce sabor picante de las hierbas y el aroma a levadura de la masa. - Dios, es bueno estar aquí. - Por cierto Brigdet, El señor pantano vendrá a quedarse estos días, haz que le preparen la cabaña de huespedes. - El sr. pantano era el guardia personal de Michiru y nunca habia ido a Midori Kazuo. Pero desde la visita inesperada de Haruka dias antes en su oficina había decidido tomar precaucion.

- ¿Hay algo que debería saber acerca de la visita del Sr. Pantano? - preguntó. - Excepto sus preferencias gastronómicas. -

Michiru no veía ninguna razón para crear preocupación. Haruka podría estar enojada con ella, pero nunca haría algo a un miembro del personal doméstico. - Es por un asunto de negocios para un amigo de la familia, - dijo con calma.

Podía oír a su padre diciendo esas mismas palabras, en ese tono de "no hay más nada más que decir". Bridget había reconocido la evasión Kaioh.

- ¿Sabe si nuestro vecino está en casa? - Michiru sabia que no debia utilizar a bridget para espiar, pero no pudo resistirse a hacer la consulta ocasional acerca de Haruka.

- La vi ayer. - Bridget se inclinó aún más el horno, hurgando en el cajón calentador. Ella levantó la tapa de una cacerola grande e inspeccionó el contenido. El rico aroma de carne de vaca Bourguignon se mezcló al olor delicioso del pan. - ¿Vendrá el señor Pantano a cenar esta noche en la casa o debo hacer una bandeja para él? -

- Todos podemos comer aquí en la cocina, - dijo Michiru, evitándoles la formalidad de una comida en el comedor con un hombre cuyos colegas lo llamaban - El Tanque. -

- Mientras él este en mi cocina, no habrá armas, - dijo Bridget.

- Gracias, - dijo Michiru dócilmente. - Voy a hacerle saber. - Una vez que estuvo arriba, llamó Pantano. El no contestó, así que le dejó un mensaje de voz para hacerle saber que le esperaba para la cena. Mientras se duchaba, reflexionó sobre sus planes. Si todo salía bien, seria la propietaria de Akihabara antes de regresar a la ciudad.

- ¿Te has perdido? - Preguntó Haruka

Un par de pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones parpadeó hacia ella. - ¿Tú eres el dueño aquí? -

Haruka sintió como el corazón de su caballo se aceleró. Shamal, su semental negro andaluz, consideraba a todos los hombres una amenaza. Haruka desmontó, llevaba las riendas libremente para señalar su confianza y se interponía entre él y el extranjero, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para que su aroma fuera el unico persibido por Shamal.

- ¿Qué haces en mi propiedad? - Preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta.

Su visitante no explicó cómo había llegado en el interior de las puertas.

Tal vez el la había seguido antes cuando regresó de su paseo con dulcifal. Esperó hasta que Haruka calmara un poco a Shamal y se lo entregara a uno de los cuidadores, entonces le entregó una tarjeta de visita. Leyó con incredulidad: Tazio - El Tanque – Pantano. ¿quién tendría impreso su apodo en la tarjeta de presentación?

Él fue directo al punto. - Mi jefe está buscando un sitio como este. ¿Estaría interesado en vender? -

Desde la relativa seguridad de su potrero, Shamal miró y resopló ruidosamente. Haruka lo calló. - Akihabara no está en venta. - sentenció

El Tanque negó con la cabeza lentamente. - Claro, ¿tienes un apego al lugar. Eso es comprensible. ¿Que tal te suenan los millones? -

- ¿Un millón? - No sería posible, para una propiedad con tanta historia y tan famosa la oferta parecía una broma.

Pantano sonrió. - Le envié unas imagenes - dijo alegremente. - Pienselo un poco quizás agregue unos cuantos caballos y yo tal vez pueda hablar hasta dos. -

Haruka oyó un relincho de proveniente de Dulcifal. El Lipizzan tenía la cabeza por encima de la puerta.

- Animal bonito que tienes ahí. Como el de la película. -

- ¿El milagro de los sementales blancos? - preguntó un tanto inocente

Pantano resolló una risita. - No, El Padrino. - Él se acercó a Dulcifal y le palmeó el cuello. - Nos hemos hecho amigos, - le informó a Haruka, como para insinuar lo fácil que sería repetir la escena del caballo cabeza cortada de la película.

Horrorizada, ella dijo: - Te voy a mostrar de nuevo las puertas, señor Pantano. Por favor, de las gracias a su empleador por la oferta. Obviamente que voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. -

Pantano hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la casa. - El lugar es un basurero, ¿verdad? Usted no va a conseguir esa cantidad de dinero en otro sitio. -

Haruka comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que si ella se pararaba frente a el probablemente terminaría golpeandolo. Bajando la voz le preguntó: - ¿A que se dedica su empleador? -

- Construcción, - respondió, tirando hacia arriba de sus pantalones mientras seguía el ritmo con ella.

- ¿Y su nombre? -

- No estoy en libertad de discutir esa información. Si le interesa, tiene mi número. -

El se despidió con un gesto y se dirigió nuevamente a su auto, Mientras se subia al asiento dejo al descubierto una pistola semi-automática metida en el cinturón. Haruka se estremeció. La oferta de compra de la casa era tan absurda que sólo podría haber sido compuesta para dar cuenta de su presencia. Hombres como Pantano no andaban por el lugar. Él estaba aquí por una razón. Un sabor metálico invadió su boca y se dio cuenta de que se habia lastimado el interior de la esperó a que Pantano se alejara y cerró bien las puertas de la propiedad. Ingresó a la casa y llamó al detective privado que Amy había contratado.

- Quiero que investigue a mi hermano, - dijo después de un saludo cortés. - Tal vez Michiru Kaioh no es la única persona que lo quería muerto. -

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Haruka. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron sospechosamente a Michiru. No abrió más la puerta, de hecho parecía estar a punto de cerrarla.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó poniendo un pie para trabar la puerta. Su vecina vaciló y luego a regañadientes abrió la puerta y fingió una cortés reverencia. - Como mi señora desee. -

- Bueno, esto es un comienzo prometedor. - Michiru ya estaba lamentando su decisión de entregar el la escopeta en persona, debía haberla enviado por correo. Debería haber sabido desde el momento en que entró a la guarida del enemigo se sentiria como siempre se sintió alrededor de Haruka. Con la boca seca. Atemorizada, una vergüenza para su apellido.

Haruka no estaba haciendo nada para provocar el cambio en el ritmo cardíaco de Michiru. Ella simplemente estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, con las manos en las caderas, los ojos ardientes de resentimiento. Una camisa blanca suelta se metida en sus pantalones vaqueros negros. Debajo no llevaba sujetador y los pezones eran sombras debajo de la tela. Michiru no pudoevitar el traer a su mente el recuerdo de sus pechos y aquel torso desnudo. Quería arrancarle la camisa y tocar la carne que Haruka había expuesto ese día en su oficina. Impresionada por la urgencia, sintió como su cara se encendía.

- Ah ... ¿mi rifle? - solicitó Haruka.

Michiru le dio el arma. No podía mirar a los ojos de Haruka, pero los sentía ardiendo en su interior. Sí, esto era una mala idea. Y ella no le había dicho a Tazio Pantano que venía

Estaba sorprendida de como nunca podía comportarse de manera racional al referirse a Haruka. - Yo sé que has tenido un par de semanas duras. Espero que te sientas mejor. -

- Mentirosa. -

Herida, Michiru levantó la cabeza. - ¿No has pensado que ésta situación no es fácil para mi tampoco? -

Haruka dejó escapar una risita breve. - ¿Qué parte? La parte de la destrucción de todo lo que me importa? ¿O el denominado accidente? ¿O tratando de arrebatarme mi empresa cuando las dos sabemos que no hay beneficio económico para ti? Dime, ¿es todo esto porque te rechacé hace tiempo? -

- No se de que hablas. -

- Oh, eso es correcto. Qué estúpida soy por olvidarlo. Se suponía que debía estar agradecida, ¿no? Una pena para Michiru Kaioh, la princesa irresistible. La mujer que podría tener cualquiera. -

Michiru se encogió interiormente. Tendría que haber adivinado que Haruka tiraría esa noche embarazosa en su cara un día. - Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y las dos sabemos que estaba borracha. -

- Que es precisamente el momento cuando la gente dice lo que realmente piensa. Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que me estabas haciendo un favor. -

- Yo no uso esas palabras, y de todos modos ... no fue lo que quise decir. -

- ¿No era que no recordabas nada de ésa noche? -

El desprecio por Haruka volvia a ella cuando le recordaba eventos que prefería olvidar. Ella miró por el hueco de la puerta, consciente de debía regresar por donde vino. Deseó que no recordara esa noche, pero era como si aquello sólo había ocurrido hace semanas, no años. La humillación y el rechazo eran todavía desgarradores.

Haruka fue la última persona que esperaba ver aquella noche. Decidida a hacerse notar por ella había tomado varias copas de más y demasiado rápido, le coqueteaba obviamente mientras la observaba con aquella vulgar mujer. Se dirigían constantes miradas, ella le tocaba la mejilla y compartían un lenguaje codificado que la excluía por completo. Cada rose había molestado a Michiru hasta que hervía por dentro del odio, Cuando la novia se retiró a buscar unas bebidas para ambas ella se abalanzó sobre su enemiga. Y adoptando la posición habitual de una amante, le tocó la mejilla. Mirando hacia atrás no podía creer que su inmadurez o sus celos la hiciesen humillarse de esa manera.

Todavía podía ver la mirada de incredulidad en la cara de Haruka cuando la acorraló sola en un tranquilo rincón del jardín. Michiru no podía recordar exactamente lo que había dicho en su torpe intento de seducción, pero las palabras le habían salido mal. Había tratado de ser sofisticada, para sonar con más experiencia que ella. La burla insolente de Haruka sobre su virginidad seis años antes había vuelto a su cabeza. "Ve a jugar con tus muñecas."

Ella había aludido a un séquito de amantes que no tenía y alardeo de un vocabulario sexual tomado de las niñas en su hermandad. Mientras hacía el ridículo, Haruka nunca dejó de devorarla con una mirada que le hizo temblar todos los músculos.

Cuando finalmente se agotó, Haruka preguntó: - ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Estoy sugiriendo que podríamos salir de aquí y pasar un buen rato. -

- ¿Por qué iba yo querer dormir con una mujer que se regala a tan bajo precio? -

Michiru envolvió su vergüenza con una sonrisa falsa y un mohín coqueto. - Hey, cualquier lesbiana aquí mataría por estar en tu lugar, Tenoh. Todos me quieren, pero yo te elegí. -

- Estoy boquiabierta. - La respuesta desinteresada de Haruka quemaba su cerebro aún más que el alcohol. - Pero así está la cosa. Estoy con alguien esta noche. Ella no viene de dinero, pero tiene verdadera clase ... Ni siquiera voy a tratar de explicar lo que eso significa. No lo entenderías. -

- Perra. -

Haruka no se inmutó. - Tal vez si yo fuera una idiota... y también una imbécil la dejaría para poder revolcarme contigo. Pero las narcisistas superficiales no lo hacen bien para mi. Lo siento. - Aturdida por el insulto, Michiru intentó golpearla pero falló.- Voy a decir que lo siento, ¿Esta bien? Lo siento, ¿alguna vez has dicho eso?- Haruka la tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera apuntar mejor. - estas borracha. - dijo tomándola – y eres una amenaza para ti misma y para los demás. Te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu habitación. -

- ¿me estas tomando el pelo? - Michiru intentó liberarse - ¿Quien crees que eres? - Haruka le había dado la respuesta, pero las palabras eran inaudibles y la novia se había presentado en el lugar. Ella ayudó a Michiru a sentarse en el asiento trasero del auto de Haruka y luego la ayudó en su habitación una vez que llegó al edificio. Se quedaron con ella la hora siguiente mientras Michiru se deshonraba a si misma con vómitos y llantos incoherentes acerca de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre. La novia hizo café y ayudó a Michiru desnudarse y luego la llevó a la cama. Ella parecía realmente agradable, lo que sólo empeoró las cosas. Ella no recordaba su nombre, así que días más tarde, cuando quiso disculparse con ella, la única opción era llamar a Haruka. Pero nunca contestó. La próxima vez que vio a la mujer fue cinco años más tarde en un programa de televisión sobre los trabajadores humanitarios en Rwanda. Ella estaba haciendo una diferencia, ayudando a los supervivientes del genocidio a crear pequeñas empresas. Michiru envió una donación.

Se frotó los ojos y se obligó a enfocarse en el presente. Haruka acababa de decir algo más, pero ella no había estado escuchando. - Lo siento - murmuró. - ¿Que decías? -

- Dije que nunca te he hecho daño. -

- Tal vez no directamente, - Michiru concedió. - Pero tu padre pasó toda su vida atacando a mi familia

- ¡Qué irónico. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Michiru deseó poder desestimar la acusación de Haruka con absoluta certeza

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo podrían haber sido las cosas? - preguntó, como si hubiera estado meditando sobre la cuestión, mientras que la mente de Michiru estaba en otra parte. - ¿ podríamos estar juntas, si no fuera por todo ... esto? -

- Esta es la realidad, - respondió Michiru. - No tiene sentido el "podría" -

Haruka la estudió durante varios segundos, insoportables, largos, y luego dijo en voz baja y ronca, - ¿Y si te dijera que quiero besarte. Y que quisiera cambiar nuestra realidad? -

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Michiru. Desorientada, ella repitió las palabras de Haruka en silencio para sí y decidió que debió haber oído mal, o peor aún, inconscientemente fantaseaba. - ¿Qué? -

- No me mires como si no supieras de qué estoy hablando, - Haruka dijo amargamente. - Hemos estado bailando alrededor de esto toda la vida. -

- Habla por ti - respondió Michiru.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no piensas en ello? -

- Ahora, ¿quién es la narcicista? -

- Supongo que eso es un no. -

- ¡No!. Quiero decir, sí. -

- ¿Por qué, porque tienes muchas ofertas mejores? - Cuando Michiru no respondió, dijo suavemente, - ¿Y si te dijera que te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi? -

* * *

___**Ay chicos el capitulo que viene xD**_

___**no les adelanto nada y lo dejo ahi.**_

___**pero amé XD**_

___**He quitado varias cosas irrelevantes.**_

___**Espero les sea agradable la lectura.**_

___**¡Gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias!**_

**pd:El próximo capitulo lo subiré este mes junto con el final de adorable pecadora y el que sigue de mis ojos son tu voz e indebido deseo, subiré todos juntos, así que habrá avalancha de contis xD**

___**Se que este fue cortito, pero la idea de es que no crean que me olvide.**_


	5. Un error

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_**Un error**_

Haruka la estudió durante varios segundos, insoportables, largos, y luego dijo en voz baja y ronca, - ¿Y si te dijera que quiero besarte. Y que quisiera cambiar nuestra realidad? -

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Michiru. Desorientada, ella repitió las palabras de Haruka en silencio para sí y decidió que debió haber oído mal, o peor aún, inconscientemente fantaseaba. - ¿Qué? -

- No me mires como si no supieras de qué estoy hablando, - dijo amargamente. - Hemos estado bailando alrededor de esto toda la vida. -

- Habla por ti - respondió Michiru.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no piensas en ello? -

- Ahora, ¿quién es la narcicista? -

- Supongo que eso es un no. -

- ¡No!. Quiero decir, sí. -

- ¿Por qué, porque tienes muchas ofertas mejores? - Cuando Michiru no respondió, dijo suavemente, - ¿Y si te dijera que te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi? -

Las rodillas se le aflojaron, - Entonces, me gustaría saber que estas mintiendo. - Tan pronto como había espetado la respuesta, se dio cuenta de que ella parecía decepcionada.

Haruka miró hacia abajo. Las comisuras de la boca movieron lo suficiente como para hacer alusión a la satisfacción. - Eso es lo que pensé. -

Sabiendo que estúpidamente se había expuesto a sí misma, Michiru alcanzó el borde de la puerta, pero no pudo escapar lo suficientemente rápido. La mano de Haruka la cerró y le impidió volver a abrirla. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por los nervios. Aún más cuando su mano se posó sobre la suya. Su contacto golpeó los sentidos de Michiru con fuerza, una corriente eléctrica la recorría por cada centímetro de la piel. No podía explicar la extraña alegría que le producía el mantener sus dedos entrelazados a los de ella, su cuerpo firme y fuerte alineado contra al suyo.

Incapaz de evitarlo, se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Algo en sus profundidades la agitó insoportablemente. Conocía esa mirada. Había visto el mismo deseo herido el día que ambas estaban una a cada lado de las grandes puertas de hierro de Akihabara cuando eran niñas. Sintió la misma vergüenza ahora de la que había experimentado entonces, a la vista de las contusiones de Haruka. Ya no había contusiones visibles, sin embargo, ella podía sentir un dolor tan profundo dificil de explicar.

Ocultando su emoción, miró hacia otro lado. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella había perdido a su hermano. Michiru sólo estaba haciendo un mal por entrometerse en su dolor. Retrocedió, pero Haruka se movio con ella.

- Michiru. No estoy mintiendo. No te vayas. -

Estaba tan cerca que cada palabra rozó su piel como la carta de presentación de un beso. La idea hizo que le doliera. Sus ojos se posaron en su boca, entonces el tirón de los tendones bajo la suavidad de su cuello. El pulso que vio allí coincidiendo con el latido incesante entre las piernas de Michiru. Era como si ambas compartieran el mismo flujo y reflujo, como si las fuerzas de la vida de alguna manera hubieran convergido. Una oleada de calor se elevó desde el vientre a su pecho anunciando algo profundo dentro de ella.

Soltó la puerta. Al hacerlo el brazo de Haruka hizo lo mismo y la rodeo suavemente alrededor de su cintura. Atrajo su rostro frente al de ella, se inclinó hasta que su frente descansara contra la suya. Estaban de acuerdo en silencio, el paso de un idioma a otro, abandonando la maraña espinosa de las palabras por la sutileza del tacto sedoso. Haruka recorrió con sus dedos los párpados de Michiru y sus mejillas hasta llegar a los labios. Su boca siguió el mismo delicado camino, se quedó inmovil, hasta que los labios de ella le responden con una temblorosa presión sobre los suyos.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la respuesta y sus dedos se clavaron en las caderas de Michiru. Ella colocó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca inclinandola hacia delante, exponiéndose y finalmente dando rienda suelta a lo que sentía. Un hambre mutuo por saciarse de la otra las carcomía como si fueran incapaces de satisfacer tal necesidad. Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Haruka que la hacía querer entregar todo de si misma sin conservar nada.

Su sabor la invade por completo, sus manos ansiosas arrancan la camisa dejandola solo con sus pantalones vaqueros. La piel que encontró por debajo y al contacto con sus manos la estremeció por completo. Deslizó una mano hacia arriba para apoderarse del pecho y el pezón de Haruka con cada centímetro que su mano pudiera abarcar. Un gemido se escapó de su boca. No podía decir si aquellos excitantes sonidos provenían de si misma o de su amante. El pezón ansioso bajo su palma le dio el mensaje correcto, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás para observarla, sus pechos se movían subiendo y bajando gracias a su agitada respiración, su deseo tangible en la quietud de su rostro y la feroz intención brillando en sus ojos. Una mano bajó a su cinturón y le dio la vuelta al hebilla abierta y arrastró la cremallera pesada hacia abajo.

- Tócame, - susurró, aprovechando la mano de Michiru en la bragueta abierta.

La piel húmeda de su intimidad se reunió con sus dedos y los ojos de Haruka se encendieron aún más. Michiru arrastró suavemente su otra mano hacia su mejilla haciendo que su dedo pulgar rozara su labio inferior, volvieron a unirse en un beso tropezando en el camino con algunos elementos de la sala. Su respiración se aceleró. Un cálido arco iris se formaba por la luz que ingresaba al vestíbulo a través de las ventanas emplomadas. Se detuvieron bruscamente cuando chocaron con algo sólido, era la barandilla de la escalera central.

Michiru se abrió paso entre la entrepierna de su compañera. Por una fracción de segundo se congeló y se echó hacia atrás, la sangre golpeaba fuertemente en sus oídos. En las paredes por encima de ellas, las hojas brillaban y decenas de ojos las observaban. Las pinturas de sus ancestros miraban hacia abajo desde la galería superior, toda una dinastía de Tenohs presenciando lo inimaginable. Entonces Haruka juntó sus labios a los suyos en un áspero y candente beso que no dejaba espacio para nada más que la urgencia resbaladiza de sus exploraciones. Con un solo tirón, le arrancó la camisa de seda y la dejó caer en el suelo seguido por el sostén de encaje.

Michiru introdujo su mano a lo largo de la costura, no dudó en ése momento. - Está muy duro – dijo cuando se hallaba en el vértice rígido de su clítoris. Con suaves movimientos al rededor del eje, lentamente.

Haruka suspiró, - Oh, Dios, - entonces la mano de Michiru se quedó inmóvil. - No. Es demasiado pronto. No quiero todavía.

- ¿Tan fácil? - preguntó ella.

- Sí. - suspiró. - No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero. -

- Demuéstralo. - enredó sus dedos por el cabello de Haruka y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo.

La sensación era exquisita. Haruka besó y mordió el camino a la base de su garganta antes de descender a descansar su mejilla directamente sobre el corazón de Michiru. Ella la miraba mientras tomaba posesión de un pezón, rodeando la punta rosada lentamente con la punta del dedo mojado antes de tomar la firme, tierna carne en su boca.

Michiru se recostó contra la madera suave y empujó torpemente sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Haruka hizo una pausa para arrastrarlos hacia abajo y ayudó equilibrandola mientras se los echó a un lado. Jadeando, la última Tenoh la tomó por los muslos.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. El aire parecía más denso, lo que frenaba el paso del tiempo, y Michiru reconoció algo eterno e irresistible entre ellas, una fuerza que siempre había sabido que estaba allí. Había sido así desde la primera mirada, desde el momento en que Haruka la había montado a ese caballo y se la llevó como botín de guerra.

En las garras de un hechizo maldito, había pertenecido a ella desde entonces. No podía imaginar el pertenecer a nadie más. El miedo le atravesó el trance erótico, una voz frenética en su mente la instaba a que se detuviera. Miró distraídamente a su alrededor. No podía permitir que esto sucediera. Ella luchó, pero Haruka la empujó con fuerza contra la barandilla.

Sus labios le ahogaron el comienzo de una protesta. La habitación parecía retroceder. - No te resistas, - le murmuró entre besos profundos. - Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí. - le hizo caso.

Y entonces ella estaba dentro, cerró los ojos, bloqueando todo, el golpeteo frenético de su corazón y la hermosa emoción de su rendición. Dejó de lado todo pensamiento coherente, clavó las uñas en los hombros de Haruka y se abalanzó, abandonándose a los impulsos rítmicos. Sus músculos estaban tensos, y su centro recibiendo las penetraciones de Haruka con tanta fuerza que ambas jadeaban a toda voz.

Haruka redujo sus golpes y Michiru se reunió a cada empuje hacia arriba con un gemido de placer. Cuando los primeros temblores leves se estremecieron a través de su ingle, ella se mordió con fuerza el labio y una oleada metálica comenzó a recorrer su boca. Aturdida, levantó la cabeza y trató de mover sus labios hinchados. - ¡Más!-. ¿Había surgido la palabra en realidad?

La sangre manchaba su boca. Haruka la lamió, preguntando con voz ronca, - ¿Qué? Dime lo que necesitas. Cualquier cosa. -

Michiru no podía hablar. Sus ojos estaban anclados en ella. - Tu -. La respuesta estaba atrapada en sus labios.

- Ven a mí, - le dijo con voz entrecortada. - Terminemos juntas. -

Michiru no pudo contenerse. Temblando, jadeando, extendió los dedos enterradolos en su interior. Al finalizar durante un momento se mantuvieron unidas, apoyadas contra la pared de la escalera, resbaladiza por el sudor. Entonces Haruka se retiró cuidadosamente y la bajó lentamente. Acaricio su cabello, besó su mejilla y murmuró su nombre.

El anhelo desnudo en su voz acarició el alma de Michiru. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apenas sabia dónde buscar, se centró en las prendas esparcidas por el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó en un susurro.

- No, en realidad no, - graznó. Ella no sabía lo que sentía. Anhelo. Deseo. Desesperación. Todos fueron eclipsados por un terrible pánico repentino que le hizo querer tomar distancia. Conteniendo los sollozos, recogió su ropa del suelo.

- Michiru ... detente. - Haruka le tocó el hombro con cautela. - Ven conmigo arriba. Creo que deberíamos hablar. -

- No hay nada que discutir. - respondió limpiandose brevemente la nariz con la mano y se alejó para quedar fuera de su alcance. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que casi emitió un quejido mientras se colocaba su ropa interior y los pantalones. Su blusa estaba destruida. Haruka tomó su propia camisa blanca y se la dio.

- Michiru, yo...-

- No digas una palabra. - Sentía la humedad que emanaba su cuerpo mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Se enrolló las mangas.

Haruka cerró de nuevo sus pantalones vaqueros. - Te acompañaré a casa. -

Michiru hizo todo uso de su autocontrol para no gritarle. No podía creer que hubiera permitido que esto sucediera. - No, estoy bien. -

- No lo creo. - respondió ella preocupada

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control. - Haruka, esto fue un error. -

- No, - respondió ella crudamente. - Se suponía que iba a ser... -

- No voy a negar que tenemos una especie de química extraña, - dijo negándose a entrar en combate verbal. - Pero lo que acaba de suceder ... eso no cambia nada. -

- Lo cambia todo, - dijo Haruka, sin hacer ningún intento de cubrir sus pechos desnudos. - Acabamos de hacer el amor. -

- Tuvimos sexo en el salón como un par de adolescentes con un desborde hormonal - respondió con frialdad. - No cambia nada - dijo en un tono más bajo mientras se secó las últimas lágrimas.

Haruka se quedó inmóvil como si la hubieran abofeteado. Su rostro perdió su color. Sentía el pecho oprimido. Con la voz ronca por la emoción, dijo: - He hecho un montón de suposiciones acerca de ti a través de los años, pero nunca te tomé por una cobarde. -

- Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Lo soy- tomó aire. Pudo oler sus aromas mezclados en la camisa prestada. El residuo amargo la apuñaló en el corazón y atravesó sus sentidos, deshaciendola desde adentro hacia afuera. Temerosa de que Haruka notara su confusión, se dirigió a la puerta. - Me tengo que ir. -

Abrió la puerta y se lanzó por las escaleras del frente, maldiciendo entre dientes. Oyó a Haruka llamarla detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo. Un enorme peso parecía aplastarla, y se sentía como una niña otra vez, frente a la ira de su padre después del incidente del caballo. Sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos. ¡Dejaste el nombre de tu familia en el fango!. ¡Me decepcionaste!. ¡Pero lo peor de todo, te rebajaste!. La parte rebelde de ella quería gritar ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡tú y toda mi familia!. Se detuvo agitada. Su cuerpo aun estaba sensible. Podía sentirla. En aquel momento casi se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo a sus brazos, pero sabía que estaría corriendo hacia el desastre. Todo lo que los Tenohs tocaban se convertían en ruina. Haruka la destruiría.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas una vez más, se sentía ahogada por sollozos que no podía controlar. El día estaba nublado. Una brisa fresca reunió bancos de hojas de color rojo y oro, y las extendió a su paso. Los árboles de roble crujieron. Caminó a ciegas, sin darse cuenta se salió del camino y caminando por el césped como si se tratará de un sueño terminó a la sombra del templo, estaba de pie en las escaleras de mármol del amplio pórtico. Miró hacia atrás una vez dentro de la columnata para asegurarse de que no la había seguido, y luego se metió en la cámara.

Una tumba reluciente estaba al pie de la gran cúpula en el centro con dos sarcófagos de mármol uno al lado del otro. Pudo leer en letras romanas cinceladas en cada uno: Nathaniel Tenoh y Fanny Kaioh Tenoh. Se habían casado en la época cuando las familias eran aliadas, por lo que su hijo Hugo era medio Kaioh. Eso no le había impedido matar a su propio tío, Benedicto Kaioh. Además de que después había intentado hacerse cargo de la empresa de ambas familias, librando una batalla por el control con el hijo de Benedicto, Truman.

Hugo y Truman habían crecido juntos como amigos inseparables, los hombres en los que el futuro de sus familias descansaban. El acto brutal de Hugo los había hecho enemigos acérrimos y los Kaioh y los Tenoh habían estado luchando desde entonces. En realidad, nadie sabía por qué Hugo había asesinado al padre de Truman, pero la codicia era el consenso general. Al ser dos años mayor que Truman y ser medio-Kaioh, Hugo evidentemente se vio a sí mismo como el presidente legítimo de la empresa.

Pero el hombre que debería haber personificado lo mejor de ambos mundos traicionó todo lo que ésto representaba. Nunca fue acusado del asesinato. En ese momento, la riqueza y el poder de los Tenoh los hizo prácticamente intocable. Según la leyenda Kaioh, la maldición Tenoh comenzó ese año. Sólo unos días antes la esposa de Hugo, Estelle, se había ahogado en el lago en Akihabara, poco después del nacimiento de su hijo. En ese momento se especuló que el juego sucio estaba involucrado, después de todo, Hugo tuvo una racha violenta y algunos pensaron había lamentado casarse con la hija de los sirvientes. Estelle siempre había sido un problema.

Al final los Kaioh buscaron un mejor partido para su hijo, en cambio Hugo siempre conseguía lo que quería y cuando su padre murió, se casó con Estelle. Un año más tarde nació Tae Tenoh Kaioh, quien nunca conocio a su madre y fue criado por su abuela Fanny Kaioh. La mujer cuyo reluciente ataúd de mármol estaba frente a Michiru.

Suspiró y miró por la puerta de arco hacia el lago. Dos cisnes blancos se deslizaron juntos a través de la superficie tranquila y Michiru recordó que las aves se emparejan de por vida. Algunas parejas del mismo sexo.

Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se sentó en un banco tallado con vistas al agua. Sus piernas habían dejado de temblar y su mente se había despejado. El cielo estaba sombrío. El profundo silencio de los alrededores fue roto sólo por el grito de un ave en algún lugar por encima de ella.

Levantó la vista, un cuervo voló a baja altura a su alrededor en varias pasadas, y luego aterrizó a pocos metros de distancia. Llevaba algo en el pico, el ave hizo cabriolas sin temor hacia ella, sus ojos audaces estaban fijos en su rostro. Michiru se quedó quieta. Antes de que pudiera tocar sus plumas de color negro brillante, dejó caer un pedazo pequeño de papel firmemente enrollado en su regazo y al instante se marchó.

Desconcertada, Michiru desplegó la nota y miró las dos líneas de hermosa caligrafía.

_Cuando los dioses desean castigarnos,  
responden nuestras oraciones._

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo éste capitulo, se que es cortito, pero algo es algo**_

_**Me da mucha pena Michi, tiene muchos conflictos internos.**_

_**Ojala se anime pronto a ir corriendo a los brazos de la rubia.**_

_**Yo en su lugar, después de una escena así no me despegan de ella**_

_**ni con orden judicial xD**_

_**espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto**_

_**dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que les pareció.**_

_**Mariel**_


	6. Sensaciones

_**Capítulo seis**_

_**Sensaciones**_

- Haruka ¿vas a almorzar? - ella se dio la vuelta, tardó en notar la presencia de la Sra. Danville en la puerta de la biblioteca. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo el ama de llaves se había quedado allí observandola. Había estado tan preocupada que no había notado sus pasos o la llegada de Ralph. Después vio a Ulises ingresando al lugar luego de entregar aquella nota. Haruka había pensado en segiurla, pero se demoró demasiado, su vecina furiosa se había adentrado en el templo y estaba casi en la salida.

- Voy a comer algo en mi habitación, - respondió. Se frotó los ojos. Podía oler a Michiru en sus manos, un disparador sensorial que rebotó dolorosamente por su cuerpo, retorciendo sus pezones y calentando su ingle.

Un pensamiento terrible cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si la señora Danville había regresado de su expedición semanal a la Iglesia y se cruzó con ellas?  
Quizás el ama de llaves había visto todo, pero sabía que ella sabía ser discreta. Prefirió ahorrarle la vergüenza y no preguntó absolutamente nada al respecto.

- La cena de esta noche, ¿a la hora habitual? - preguntó sin mostrar señal de nada.

- Sí. - Haruka le acarició la cabeza a Ralph para que no se inquietara.

Ulises grazno suavemente, saltó del hombro de Haruka a su percha, balanceándose e hinchando sus brillantes plumas de color negro azulado.

- El señor pettibone trajo carne de venado, veré que puedo hacer con eso. - comentó. - Espero que pueda controlar un poco más a ese pajarraco, se la pasa arrojando objetos por toda la cocina. - Haruka sonrió. Sabia que Ulises intentaba impresionar a su ama de llaves ofreciendole objetos brillantes.  
- Disculpe, intentaré controlarlo. - le dijo para calmarla.

- Gracias. - estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando retrocedió. - Haruka, La señora Kaioh desea reunirse con Dulcifal. - Haruka se congeló. ¿Acaso la había visto alejarse? Si así era, seguramente había notado que Michiru traía puesta su camisa. Intentó disimular lo que pensaba y preguntó.

- ¿Ella misma te lo pidió? -

- No – respondió – El capataz me lo informó. -

- Oh – dijo – me sorprende que no me haya mencionado ésta peticion inusual. - hizo una pausa – Bien, dile que le informen que puede visitar los graneros mañana por la mañana. No tomaré a Dulcifal hasta después de las diez.

- Muy bien. - la mujer cruzo sus brazos - ¿Algo más? -

- Había un hombre merodeando por los establos de ayer, por cierto, - dijo Haruka. - No tengo ni idea de como llegó ahi -

- Ah, ¿el rufián de las botas ridículas? -

- No preste atención a sus zapatos. Pantano es su nombre. -

- No es el tipo de nombre que la gente honesta utilice. - observó ella con voz apagada – sin embargo parece que es empleado de los vecinos.

- ¿De Michiru? ¿Está segura? - dijo conmocionada

Haruka se quedó inmóvil - ¿En calidad de qué se emplea al señor Pantano? -

- Sólo se puede especular. Él tiene algunos negocios aquí en nombre de un amigo de la familia y esa es la historia.-

Haruka agradeció a la Sra. Danville y regresó a su puesto en la ventana. No la convenció el "amigo de la familia". Esa perra. Había contratado a un matón mafioso para que cumpliera sus órdenes. La amenaza velada a Dulcifal ahora tenía sentido, al igual que la oferta baja. Bueno, si ella pensó que podía engañarla en la venta de Akihabara estaba muy equivocada ¿Era por eso que había llegado a su puerta antes? ¿Acaso ese era el Plan B: debilitar las defensas del enemigo al seducirla?

Enojada, Haruka puso a Ulises en su aviario y salió de la biblioteca. Una vez en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se dio la ducha. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en el rubor de sus mejillas de doncella? Sus miradas nerviosas, su boca temblorosa. Estaba enfurecida consigo misma, se frotaba con fuerza mientras los chorros de agua caliente caían sobre su cuerpo. Quería borrar todo rastro de Michiru. Pero no podía borrar sus recuerdos por mas que lo intentaba. No podía olvidar sus suaves gritos de placer. La humedad de su cuerpo y sus irresistibles suplicas pidiendole más. Esos ojos eran como el océano tan seductora y tan traicionera. Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en ellos. "¿En qué momento me embaucó?" pensaba

Se dejó caer contra la pared de azulejos, cada extremo de sus nervios temblaban. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había permitido que una mujer la consumiera. Pero ella no era cualquier mujer. Era Michiru. El quererla era como una enfermedad. A veces creía que estaba curada, los meses pasaban. Un año. Parecía ser que sus sintomas se desvanecian. Pero entonces despertaba de otro de esos sueños, totalmente excitada, desesperada por la incontenible necesidad de verla. Ese rostro. Tendría que hacer frente a la presion palpitante entre sus piernas.

Haruka se dejó llevar por su fantasía favorita. Un campo de flores silvestres, Michiru en un vestido largo aferrándose a ella como una virgen medieval, su cabello aguamarina ondeando delante de su cintura. Haruka se arrodillaba frente a ella y le prometía lealtad. Michiru le entregaba su fino collar dorado. Ella lo llevaría a la guerra, al mismo tiempo imaginaba a su amada sentada en una ventana esperando su inminente regreso.  
Finalmente se casan y en la noche de bodas tendría mucho miedo de tocarla, pero al verla finalmente sin armadura y sin la espada Michiru le decía que la amaba. En sus fantasías, ella siempre se hacía cargo de sus sentimientos y Haruka se encontraba al borde del extasis. Inmóvil, sin apenas tocarla sus labios se reunirían y podrían al fin ver todo con claridad.  
Haruka suspiró. Se suponía que debían estar unidas. No conocía otra forma de sentirse completa, jadeando cerró los ojos y se los frotó con fuerza contra las impacientes gotas de agua caliente que caían, intentando borrar de su mente y sus sentidos aquellas imágenes de Michiru rodeándola con sus piernas, sus manos enterradas en sus hombros, atrayendola hacia ella. - Más profundo – exigía – más. -

* * *

Michiru estaba en su casa revisando antiguos tesoros de la familia, tomó la caja predilecta, una prima lejana, Collete, había tenido un novio, a ella siempre le había llamado la atención que en sus cartas se refería a su novio sin un genero, y muchas veces le aplicaba calificativos femeninos. Collette había sido quien la había hecho preguntarse sobre su sexualidad. Pensaba en cuanto habría sufrido con la muerte de el, o ella, en la primera guerra mundial. Tomó una fotografía de una de las cartas. Su cara era hermosa, el cabello y los ojos oscuros. Y suspiró. Metió la foto en el interior la carta, perturbada de que cada imagen que veía le recordaba a Haruka Tenoh. Había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de quitarse la sensación del tacto de Haruka, pero su cuerpo se negaba a calmarse. Aún podía sentirla dentro. Tenía moretones a lo largo de la parte interior del muslo, donde su cinturóna la había golpeado durante el encuentro. En su cuello llevaba la evidencia púrpura de sus dientes. Y ella, toda ella la había invadido exquisitamente. No estaba acostumbrada a esa rugosidad en sus amantes pero aquel encuentro había sido el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Nunca la habían dejado con tantas sensaciones vívidas en su cuerpo horas después de. Sentía un enorme hueco en el estomago, y gracias a sus pensamientos se sentía húmeda nuevamente. Sus pezones estaban frágiles. No podía tragar correctamente. Sus pensamientos eran un caos. Incluso estaba teniendo el impulso de volver a Akihabara, arrastrar a Haruka hacia su cuarto. Tal vez si pasaban toda la noche juntas podría saciarse de ella.

La idea era tentadora, pero no. No porque no podía convencerse de que una noche de sexo sin límites terminaría su enamoramiento. La verdadera razón era menos agradable al paladar. No podía engañarse a si misma. Sabía que ésa unión frenética en la gran sala no había sido suficiente. Quería más. Ansiaba explorar todo contorno firme y suave receso oculto en su cuerpo. Sentir cada estremecimiento de excitación. Ella era tan sensible. Tan apasionada. Estaba realmente desconcertada y fascinada por lo que Haruka había sido capaz de despertar en ella a ese ser tan sexual que llevaba dormido, sin trabas por el sentido común o del deber, impulsada solo por el deseo. Incluso en ese momento seguía sintiendose como un animal salvaje con deseos de volver con su compañera.

Había visto la misma compulsión ardiente en los oscuros ojos de ella, sabía que se había excitado de la misma manera. Reconoció esa necesidad, había vislumbrado aquello en flashes velados desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez Haruka no ocultó sus sentimientos o no podía luchar contra ellos. A pesar de que seguía pensando que ella había matado a su hermano.

Una parte de ella quería demostrarle que se equivocaba. Pero su sangre Kaioh evaluó éste nuevo giro en los acontecimientos. Ahora tenía un arma adicional en su arsenal, la pregunta era si debía usarla. Imaginando cuan destruída podría dejar a la última de los Tenoh si también además de sus bienes asestaba un golpe en su corazón.

Michiru acunó la cabeza entre sus manos, repeliendo aquel pensamiento. Luego pensó bien las cosas, si hacía tal cosa y seducía a Haruka para luego descartarla, el corazón más profundamente herido sería el suyo. Dejó de respirar. Durante unos segundos pensó que iba a desmayarse. La incredulidad abrumaba su razonamiento. No, no era posible. Podía aceptar que se sintió atraída físicamente. Siempre había sido consciente de eso. Pero se negaba a creer que la atracción que sentía hacia ella era también emocional.

Decidió que debía estar experimentando una especie de euforia post-orgásmica. La química del cerebro era notoriamente sensible a las hormonas. Dada la forma en que ella ardía, no podía confiar en un solo impulso, y mucho menos una epifanía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su enemigo.

Además, no tenía que caer tan bajo como para llevar su lucha a la habitación. Todo en lo que ella había trabajado fue dando sus frutos. Podía vencer Haruka limpiamente, y poner fin a esta pesadilla. La disputa entre los Kaiohs y los Tenohs había sido personal durante décadas, pero Michiru nunca se había sentido unida personalmente a su destrucción. Para ella, la tarea era un asunto de negocios. Tenía una enorme corporación compleja para manejar y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo en la obsesión de la familia. La cuestión Tenoh era una distracción. Estaba harta de oír hablar de los Tenohs, y al final de su vida su padre le había dado un consejo. "Finalizar y seguir adelante". No dejes que te coman viva.

Las palabras pesan sobre ella, por todo lo que dijo acerca de las elecciones que había hecho y los lamentos que parecía tener. Desde su infancia había sido resuelta en su determinación de cumplir con las expectativas de su padre. Michiru sabía cuánto le había dolido fallar en su misión. Su abuelo nunca había dejado de recriminarle y hasta sus últimos dias maldijo a los Tenoh. Argumentando que siempre intentaban destruirlos. Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de ese período estresante. Ella tenía seis años y, a veces se sentaba junto a la cama de su abuelo. Recordaba el funeral, porque era la única vez que había visto a su padre llorar. Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que el incidente de la boda, cuando Haruka interrumpe las celebraciones en su caballo, debe haber sido como sal en las heridas frescas de su padre. El episodio se produjo menos de un año después de la muerte de su abuelo. Michiru Ahora sabía lo solo que se debió haber sentido.

Sus tías, las que ahora le exigian que terminara con Haruka, en aquel entonces acababan de recibir una compensación. Los Kaioh utilizaban el sistema de pension vitalicia para evitar conflictos de familia. Ese fue otro fracaso de su padre. Ningún hijo. Nunca mencionó su decepción con ella o Miharu, pero no tenía que hacerlo. El le había dejado el trabajo casi hecho, ella solo debía clavar los últimos tornillos del ataúd. En situaciones normales no se hubiera interesado en la compañía. No tenía ningún valor. Pero Akihabara simbolizaba la victoria aún más que la Corporación Tenoh. Una vez que todas sus propiedades estuvieran en manos de los Kaioh sus antepasados podrían descansar en paz.

No tenía la intención de correr a Haruka de la propiedad. No le importaba en absoluto, solo quería pagar lo que fuera necesario y tener los papeles para presentarlos a sus tias y que la dejaran vivir en paz. Estaba cansada de que sus parientes intentaran relevarla de la posicion que por derecho era suya.

Sabía que una lucha interna por el poder era inevitable, y para ganar tenía que estar libre del problema Tenoh. Sólo Haruka estaba en su camino.

Michiru le había otorgado a Pantano cinco millones de dolares para comprar Akihabara. Era una buena oferta. Había querido que Haruka al tener necesidad de dinero se tentara ante una oferta alta. Desafortunadamente Pantano había tomado por iniciativa propia una idea para tener un mejor trato. Ese era el problema con los empleados de su calaña. Michiru esperaba que él le hiciera el trato haciendole creer a Haruka que trabajaba para un empresario que quería mantener su perfil bajo. Si Tenoh se enteraba que ella era en realidad quien quería comprar, jamás vendería.

Se levantó del escritorio y se sirvió otro espresso. Tener una máquina en el estudio significaba que podía trabajar sin interrupción cuando lo necesitaba. Mientras bebía el café ponderó sus opciones una vez más.

Le había dicho a pantano que volviera a la mañana siguiente y le hiciera la oferta real. Estaba dispuesta a pagar 8 millones si Haruka aceptaba. ¿Y si no funcionaba? Bien, sería una tonta si no utilizaba todos los medios a su alcance para conseguir lo que quería. No tenía la menor duda de que Haruka la deseaba. Esperaba no haber quemado sus posibilidades por lo sucedido luego de su encuentro. Ahogó el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho._ "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como podrían haber sido las cosas?"_ Su cara demacrada y el dolor que denotaba en sus palabras apuñalaron su alma. Haruka ni siquiera había tratado de ocultar sus emociones. Se había descubierto a sí misma, tal como lo había hecho aquel día en la oficina, sólo que esta vez Michiru había accedido.

Sabía que viéndola impacible ante sus confesiones había dado en el blanco. Esa era su intención. Se había decidido a trivializar la intimidad que acababan de compartir y esperaba represalia por eso, no aquella dolorida mirada que recibió de su parte. No esperaba aquella acusación de cobardía. Y mucho menos un mensaje emitido por un cuervo.

_ Cuando los dioses desean castigarnos, responden nuestras oraciones._

Su oración, durante toda su vida, era la ruina de Haruka Tenoh. Siempre había sabido que habría un precio que pagar. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que el dinero sería lo de menos.

* * *

- ¿Te gustaría montarlo? - La voz grave detrás de Michiru la hizo estremecer. El calor inundó sus mejillas. Dispuesta a no parecer nerviosa, respondió

- Me encantaría, si es que no le molestan los extraños. -

- Dulcifal está muy bien educado. Tratalo con respeto y no te tumbará. -

Michiru convocó a toda su fuerza para darse la vuelta. Su capacidad de hablar la abandonó al ver a Haruka con un abrigo negro y pantalones de montar, con aspecto sombrío y musculoso como el caballo en el establo de al lado. Su expresión era tan impasible que tuvo problemas para conciliar que aquella misma persona era quien había propinado a su cuello la marca que aun estaba visible desde el día anterior. Inmediatamente su memoria comenzó a golpear sus sentidos. Sus pulmones parecieron comprimirse se le hizo difícil expulsar el aire que tenía guardado.

- ¿una silla inglesa está bien para ti? - preguntó, levantandola.

- Sí, está bien, - respondió Michiru, y ella dejó caer la silla de cuero en sus brazos.-

- Si quieres pantalones, encontrarás repuestos en el cuarto trasero. -

Michiru miró hacia abajo viendo a sus pantalones vaqueros. Serían suficientes para una corta vuelta a caballo. - Está bien. Estoy bien, gracias. -

Haruka puso una soga sobre la cabeza del Lipizzan, canturreando, - Hola, guapo. ¿Quieres ganar algunas zanahorias? -

El caballo pálido pinchaba sus orejas y arqueó su cuello. Se quedó mirando profundamente a los ojos de Haruka, luego puso su mejilla contra la de ella y parecían estar hablando en voz baja. Haruka miró hacia arriba después de un momento, como si acabara de recordar que Michiru estaba presente. Dirigió su vista disimuladamente y notó que aún la observaba. No pudo evitar fijarse en ella, que tenía su mano sobre su cuello. Cuando bajó la mano hacia su pecho pudo ver la marca. Sus ojos se encendieron. Por un momento Michiru logró vislumbrar a la Haruka apasionada de entonces, aquella que miraba a través de la bruma de todo lo que no podían decirse la una a la otra. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella intentó recordar la razón que la había llevado hasta allí. Pero su concentración había caducado. Había ido para ver el Lipizzan, entonces planeaba llamar a la puerta de Haruka, pedir disculpas, y ablandarla para el siguiente movimiento de Pantano. Sin embargo, al verla, su determinación se estaba viniendo abajo.

Dividida entre emociones que no podía comprender, no podía reunir sus pensamientos en torno a su objetivo. En cambio, su mente vagaba a través de una mezcla de fragmentos, tratando de reunir un conjunto ordenado, que pudiera explicar su confusión.

- Adelante. - indicó Haruka mostrandole el área a ensillar. Luego volvió a Dulcifal, murmurándole y acariciando sus mejillas.

La dejaban excluida de su mundo privado, Michiru sentía la misma envidia que había experimentado en la fiesta hace mucho tiempo. Haruka amaba ese caballo. Su afecto era fascinante, pero casi insoportable de ver. Se movió unos metros hacia la entrada y dirigió su atención hacia el granero. Observa cada uno de los puestos, una cabeza se inclinó al notarla. Al igual que los adolescentes con un flechazo, los caballos de Haruka se paralizaban ante sus movimientos. Irracionalmente, Michiru deseó poder mirar tan insaciablemente sin ser descubierta. Aunque ya no estaba en la escuela secundaria, cuando Haruka la veía volvía a sentirse como cuando era niña.

- Puede parecer raro, pero solo está jugando, - dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba con el Lipizzan. -

- ¿Quiere un reto? -

- Exactamente. - Haruka la miró como si la viera por completo por primera vez. - Es un caballo de doma. Lo lleva en la sangre. -

- Pareces tener una especial habilidad con los animales – comentó

- En general me parecen una mejor clase de compañía que las personas. - respondió con seriedad

Desconcertada, Michiru intentó romper la tensa distancia entre ellas

- Haruka, hay algo que te tengo que decir. -

* * *

**_Bien! hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, veremos que sucede con romea y julieta_**

**_Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar. Sepan que me animan a seguir escribiendo,_**

**_me alegra saber que hay muchos que leen pero que se les dificulta dejar un review,_**

**_a todos los que pasan, muchas gracias por elegir una de mis historias._**

**_Nos leemos prontito! No me demoraré en actualizar, lo prometo._**

**_Mariel Kaioh_**


	7. Cambio de planes

_**Capítulo siete**_

_**Cambio de planes**_

Desconcertada, Michiru intentó romper la tensa distancia entre ellas  
- Haruka, hay algo que te tengo que decir. -

- Si se trata de lo de ayer, ya me has dicho todo. - Su respuesta sonó tan fría que Dulcifal reaccionó inmediatamente, volviendo la cabeza para inspeccionar a Haruka. Ella le acarició el cuello y parecía ser más hermoso con cada caricia. La sensibilidad fue mutua y nada de esto se extendió a Michiru. Ella corrió la vista.

El toque de Haruka no fue más que una cortesía impersonal cuando la ayudó a montarse en la espalda de Dulcifal, pero su energía sexual era difícil de ignorar. En su presencia, Michiru no podía confiar en su cuerpo. Cada célula reaccionó. Diminutas explosiones estallaron.

- Relájate, - le dijo mientras ajustaba los estribos. Ella asintió y se quedó observándola sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. – Ve al lago yo me reuniré contigo en breve. -

- de acuerdo - respondió y a paso lento se alejó del lugar.

* * *

Momentos más tarde...

- Aquí estamos - Michiru la miró de reojo sin decir palabra. - ¿Nos extrañaste?. -

Su humor inexpresivo hizo reír a Haruka que la veía luchando con las riendas de Dulcifal, sabía que llevaba una más justa que la otra. Como consecuencia el obediente lipizzan iba virando con lentitud.

- Es hasta que te acostumbres - la tranquilizó generosamente.

- Oh, por favor. Soy un desastre y él lo sabe. -

- Solo tiene que acostumbrarse, puedes montarlo de nuevo cuando quieras – le ofreció. - Si no estoy aquí, sólo tienes que pedirle al Sr. Pettibone, aunque el no esté siempre habrá alguno disponible para ti. -

- Gracias, - respondió rígidamente. - No sabía que tenías tantos caballos. -

- Catorce. - Se quedó en silencio un momento y cambió a un tema neutral. - Supongo que no tienes mucho tiempo para Midori Kazuo -

- Vengo cada mes. - Michiru sonaba ligeramente a la defensiva, tal vez preocupada de sus idas y venidas.

- Por lo general voy para allá todas las mañanas, - explicó Haruka, tratando de colocar su observación en contexto. - Así es como puedo saber si estás en casa o no. -

Como era de esperar, Michiru estaba un poco extrañada.  
- suelo ir a ayudar a Ricco, aunque rara vez lo encuentro - continuó

- ¿Quieres decir que el no está haciendo bien su trabajo? - preguntó confusa

- No, en absoluto. Pero seamos realistas. Hay muchos y no sabe como manejarlos -

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mis caballos? -

- Ayudo cuando hay algún problema. De regalo me entregó uno de tus potros el año pasado. -

- Nadie me ha dicho nada, - murmuró Michiru.

- Con tantas cosas dudo que puedas enterarte si alguno de tus empleados tiene un Saluki – ella la miró extrañada. - Un perro

Michiru asintió con aire ausente. - Sí ... como el de la estatua. -

Le tomó unos segundos a Haruka comprender que se refería a la estatua de Estelle en los escalones de la entrada en Akihabara, aquella misma que le había llamado la atención siendo una niña. Se sentía estúpida por haberlo olvidado, e intrigada por el recuerdo de Michiru. No sabía qué había sido del Saluki de su tatara-tatara-abuela después de que ella se ahogó. Estelle se había dedicado a la raza. Los Salukis aparecieron en cada retrato pintado de ella. Tal vez nadie podía soportar que se le recuerde y los perros fueron regalados cuando ella murió. El hijo de Estelle, Tae Kaioh Tenoh, había comenzado la tradición Doberman, importando una pareja reproductora campeona de Alemania en el año 1900. Ralph era descendiente de aquellos perros y Haruka tenía previsto quedarse con un cachorro de la camada siguiente. - La otra noche vi uno por aquí, pensé que quizás se te había perdido – comentó

Michiru negó con la cabeza. - No es de los nuestros. Mi madre tiene Yorkies y no viene a menudo. Nosotros tenemos nueve gatos. -

- Sí, por supuesto. - "Los felinos preciosos supuestamente perseguidos por perros Tenoh." pensó

- Yo no conozco a nadie por aquí que sea dueño de un Saluki, pero voy a comentarle a Bridget. - Michiru miró nerviosamente hacia Shamal.

Haruka tiró ligeramente hacia abajo en una rienda, haciéndole saber que le estaba prestando atención, y él siguió a la izquierda.

- Parece muy ... obediente, - comentó, mirándolo.

- Lo soborno. - sonrió Haruka.

- ¿Así que este es su mejor comportamiento? -

- Nunca ha sido mal manejado y no lo hará. Mi padre tenía uno igual a el, yo lo montaba siempre cuando era niña - esperaba una mirada en blanco o un encogimiento de hombros desdeñoso, pero una sonrisa dulce se apoderó de los labios de Michiru. - Sí, lo recuerdo. Tan increíble ... tan veloz ... simplemente impresionante. - Con un aire de inocencia, añadió, - el caballo, también. -

- Muy gracioso. - respondió.

Ella no estaba bromeando, estaba coqueteando. Su boca estaba entreabierta y completamente besable y sus mejillas infundidas en color rosa. Parecía despreocupada en sus pantalones vaqueros y suéter, con el pelo aguamarina atado en una cola de caballo descuidada, con los ojos brillantes de audacia.

¿Sabía ella lo deseable que era? Haruka lo dudaba. Su sofisticacion era totalmente natural. Al verla pensó que probablemente sólo tenía relaciones sexuales entre sábanas limpias, blancas con una compañera a la que pudiese controlar. Ni habia duda de que consideraba el encuentro sexual del dia anterior como una aberración, sexo impuesto por una mujer que la llevó por el mal camino.

- Esto es bueno, - dijo Michiru alegremente.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Haruka, ella sonrió, no era aquella calculadora y afilada sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada, era tan honesta y espontanea que atravesó sus defensas e hizo que su estómago se encogiera. No pudo mirar hacia otro lado y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía incapaz de hacer un comentario inteligente.

- Ya veo por qué te encanta aquí. - Un pequeño gesto se instaló en su frente y parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. La emoción nubló sus ojos

Haruka volvió su vista. Tenía unas ganas locas de llegar a ella y tomar su mano. Detenerse y desmontar. Caminar juntas hacia el templo y quedarse de pie en la escalera, con vistas sobre el lago y la casa.

Impresionada de sus pensamientos, volvió su mirada hacia adelante y convocó a su mente la promesa que le había hecho de matar a todos los animales de su propiedad. Una amenaza hueca, sin duda. No la creía capaz. Sabía que ella no estaba hecha de la misma materia que su abuelo loco.

Aún así, no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Antes se congelaba el infierno que permitirle poner un pie en Akihabara. Miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que por fin ella se había relajado en la silla. Dulcifal detectó el cambio y levantó la cola en una muesca. Haruka aflojó las riendas y golpeó sus talones, pasando al trote. Michiru siguió el juego, apurando a Dulcifal con el taco.

- Si quieres galopar, es tu oportunidad, - la invitó secamente. - Él está desesperado por demostrártelo. -

Riendo, Michiru respondió: - Créeme, si lo hago, lo único que vera será "yo volando sobre su cabeza", y no será bonito. -

Haruka rió y se puso por delante al llegar al bosque de pinos, bordeando la orilla del lago. Sólo se oía la ola de ramas y el ruido sordo de los cascos vibrando sobre las hojas secas. Siguieron una serpentina por la pendiente hacia el límite más lejano. Allí, en la colina, el camino se dividía, bordeando Midori Kazuo por un lado y por el otro Akihabara. Haruka desmontó en el claro, ató las riendas de Shamal sobre un arbusto, y se volvió hacia el lago. Una fina niebla se aferraba a la superficie y se arremolinó alrededor de los pinos y el templo. La cúpula brillaba blanquecina, y con sus bordes brillando en el sol de la mañana el templo parecía un espejismo que descansaba sobre el agua.

- Es precioso. - murmuró Michiru atando a Dulcifal a una rama a varios pies de distancia.

- Mi hermano y yo teníamos una casa en un árbol aquí. - señaló unas tablas podridas en un enorme pino. - Podíamos ver todo. -

Michiru miró hacia Midori Kazuo. - ¿A mi también? -

- Siempre te vi -

- Es extraño. A veces sentía eso. - se detuvo y bajó la mirada. - Durante un tiempo, traté de enviar señales.

- ¿Las muñecas? - Preguntó.

- ¿Lo sabías? -Michiru levantó la vista de nuevo con deleite sorprendido. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como un mar de invierno. Siempre había estado intrigada por aquella mirada soñadora, tal como una niña. Desde la primera vez que se había fijado en sus ojos, montada en su caballo, nunca más quiso ver hacia otro lado. Se sentía tan impotente ahora, veinte años más tarde.

- ¿Te has fijado alguna vez las sogas que até en estos árboles? - Preguntó Haruka. - Era la respuesta a tu señal. -

- No me di cuenta. Pensé que era un juego entre tu y Darien. - hizo una pausa - Solía desear poder escaparme y jugar con ustedes. -

- Deberías haberlo hecho -

- Yo no fui valiente como tú. -

Haruka negó con la cabeza. - Has sido muy valiente. Sé que has venido hasta aquí cuando no estaban mis padres la Sra. Danville me lo dijo. -

- ¿Por qué no querias verme? Sabía que estabas en casa. - tocó la mano de Haruka en un acto reflejo. - ¿Era por tu padre? -

- Nuestros padres eran los dos ... -

- Irracionales - completó Michiru en voz baja. Mantuvo su mano sobre la de ella.

Haruka la acercó a su mejilla. Los dedos estaban fríos. Michiru no la retiró. Ella apretó los labios en la suave palma de su mano. - Tenía miedo por ti. Veras... no soy tan valiente después de todo. -

- Mi padre nunca me habría levantado la mano – respondió con suavidad.

- Lo sé. -

La comprensión iluminó su mirada. - Ah ... te refieres a tu padre. - Sus dedos flotaban sobre la mejilla de Haruka en una tierna caricia. - Yo tenía miedo por ti, también. -

Ella se movió, dejando que los brazos de Haruka se tornaran alrededor de ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. El tiempo pareció detenerse y se extendió como un libro blanco en el que el futuro todavía no se ha escrito. Haruka casi podía creer que estaban libres del pasado. Pensó que podrían hacer una proclamación en aquella mañana, en la frontera que dividia su tierra, su vida, su destino. Michiru se sentía tan cálida y contenta en sus brazos.

Con una desesperación que no podía ocultar, Haruka le susurró: - ¿Podemos dejar de luchar? -

Durante mucho tiempo Michiru no habló. Su aliento abanicó la mejilla de Haruka y podía sentir que estaba luchando contra algo. Una película de sudor la envolvió, por lo que su camisa se aferró aún más a ella. Haruka sintió sus dedos suaves remontar la línea del cabello, seguido por el suave roce de labios en sus mejillas. La comisura de su boca. La lengua de Michiru bromeó con sus labios abiertos. Su beso fue lento, calido y resbaladizo. Podía sentir sus pechos rozando los suyos, su corazón golpeando contra la carne y los huesos que lo contenian dentro del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me estás pidiendo, Haruka? - Murmuró.

Otro beso siguió. Esta vez más urgente. Su cálido aliento amortiguado en su cara. Sus muslos se deslizaban juntos. Hizo presion sobre ella entre sus piernas. Lentamente la fue acomodando en una cama de agujas de pino.. - Esto no es lo que tenía en mente para nada. - susurró sin pensar -

- Vuelve a la casa. - suplicó con su voz gruesa y apasionada

- No puedo. -

- Sí, puedes. - Haruka lamió el sabor de los labios de Michiru. Entre besos más intensos, dijo, - Yo sé que me quieres dentro de ti otra vez. -

Un pequeño gemido escapó de Michiru. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Haruka pudo ver pétalos de color azul oscuro en el iris de ensueño de ella, como si una pequeña lobelia hubiera florecido en cada uno.

- Sí. - respondió ella agitada

- Dilo - exigió Haruka.

- Te quiero dentro de mí. - dijo entre ansiosos besos – otra vez.

Haruka se quejó. La lengua de Michiru estaba en su cuello. Sus dientes se remontaban al tendón en su base y los hundió apenas suficiente para confundir sus sentidos. ¿Era dolor o placer? no lo sabía y no le importaba. El deseo debilitó sus piernas y empapó su ingle. Sus músculos lisos se movieron bajo sus manos mientras le acariciaba la espalda y las caderas de Michiru. Ella le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y deslizó una mano dentro. Los pezones de Haruka estaban tan tensos, que se sobresaltó al primer roce con sus dedos.

- ¿Cuándo? - Dijo sin aliento.

- Todavía no, - susurró Michiru. Corrió su camisa y depositó un pequeño beso en su pecho. Luego levantó la cabeza y deslizó la punta de la lengua justo debajo de su labio superior. Chupando, mordiendo, murmuró: - Cenemos juntas -

Haruka se había molestado bastante ante el comentario. Luego pensó. - ¿Te quedarás toda la noche? -

Michiru asintió.

- ¿En mi cama? -

- Sí. -

La respuesta suave quemó la piel de Haruka como una marca. Su cuerpo dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. - No puedo esperar tanto. Debo tenerte ahora. -

- Espera, sólo un poco - pidió Michiru y ella captó la promesa en su aroma.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su flujo se calmara. Sólo cuando estuvo empapada en el olor, el tacto y el gusto de la mujer a la que le pertenecía retrocedió.

* * *

**_Bien! hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo siete..._**

**_¿Que sucederá? ¿Michiru cumplirá su promesa? ¿Haruka la esperará?_**

**_Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio de esta atrapante historia_**

**_no se la pierda XD_**

**_dejen su review T_T últimamente no he tenido muchos estoy empezando a pensar que no les gustan estas cosas u.u_**

**_terminaré retirandome si sigo asi de desanimada snif._**

**_Cuando tenga 15 reviews en éste cap actualizo... _**

**_¡hasta la próxima!_**

**_Mariel Kaioh_**


	8. Empezar de nuevo

_**Antes que todo quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, sacando los spams de mariale (Gracias igual por tu esfuerzo y dedicación XD para la próxima especificaré que tienen que ser de diferentes personas jajajaja) fueron todos comentarios muy bonitos y me sorprendí al leer a personas que jamás había leído. Quiero que sepan que ésto de escribir es un gran trabajo que los autores hacemos con mucho cariño y dedicación, muchas veces nos dormimos tarde intentando darle la vuelta a un capitulo o corrigiendo para poder actualizar. Más allá de que lo hacemos por que amamos hacerlo, es hermoso el saber que alguien valora tu esfuerzo y dedicación. **_

_**Sus comentarios fueron caricias para mi alma.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y me animan a seguir en ésto que tanto amo.**_

**eliram yuki/ mariale ramirez / sam tenoh/ ****ro / **** an/****djpuma13g / whiteflyingv / harukacsw/ tiago23**

**poseidon'wrath/ xho / andrea / gabi teno hanazono/ ****Aidan ross/ alexia / manzalito / dalyvaquero**

**yukitenoh / momoyo20/ kenni de tenoh /mar kaioh tenoh/ ****pitty/ sol/ aurora kaioh /barn loren/ romiharuka/ liglez B**

**(si se me paso alguno lo siento)**

**Gracias por colaborar con la causa de los reviews y les cuento que llegamos a los 30 ¿Vieron que si se quiere se puede?**

**Perdón**** por el chantaje como algunos dijeron XD, dejare que ustedes decidan si quieren y pueden volver a comentar.**

**Sin más, los dejo con lo que se ganaron XD**

* * *

_**Capítulo ocho**_

_**Empezar de nuevo **_

Luego de darse un baño se peinó frente al espejo y recogió su cabello aún húmedo en media cola. Volvió a verse satisfecha y después de quedarse unos momentos batallando consigo misma se dispuso a emprender camino a Akihabara antes de poder arrepentirse. Haruka la estaría esperando, al fin podría cumplir el deseo de ella y el suyo mismo de pasar la noche juntas. Caminó hacia la entrada con una indisimulable sonrisa clavada en sus labios. Golpeó a la puerta y la severa ama de llaves la recibió. Se quedó observándola fijamente sin decir una palabra.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Podría anunciarle a Haruka que estoy aquí? - solicitó con una sincera sonrisa. La mujer se mantuvo inmóvil.

- Lo siento, la señorita Haruka se ha ido. - su rostro carecía de expresión. Michiru sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? - la Señora Danville la barrió con una gélida mirada - Se fue hace un par de horas. -

- ¿Así de fácil? - Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal debido al shock. - ¿Dejó un mensaje para mí? - Se sentía como una idiota por preguntar, pero se mantuvo firme, negándose a dejarse intimidar. - Es que habíamos quedado en cenar ésta noche – la Sra. Danville otorgó una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

- No nos menciono nada sobre que recibiríamos huéspedes ésta noche. Pero la invitamos a esperar en la sala en lo que llama por teléfono. Tal vez no he entendido bien.

- Eso no será necesario. - miró por detrás del ama de llaves. Pudo ver la escalera. Casi podía sentir el cuerpo de Haruka contra el suyo. ¿Cómo podía haberse ido después de todo lo que se habían dicho aquella tarde?

Sentía como si por fin habían construido un puente para estar de pie, a salvo de las inundaciones del pasado. Por una vez se había permitido escuchar a su corazón y no a su cabeza. Pero las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido, que tenía que parar. Encontró a Haruka irresistible. Hubiera sido muy fácil acompañarla en aquel momento a la casa y hacer el amor, pero quería tomar esa decisión cuando su juicio no fuera empañado por su deseo . Tenía que saber si aún deseaba estar con ella cuando pensara en frío, por que si así fuera, eso cambiaría todo.

La Sra. Danville había elegido dejar de torturarla. - Algo urgente surgió en la ciudad. Ella dijo que si alguien la estaba buscando, extendiera sus disculpas. -

- Ya veo. - Michiru reconoció su señal para salir, pero no podía soportar la idea de irse, después de haber llegado tan lejos. - ¿Está planeando volver tarde? -

Si Haruka tenía algo urgente que hacer, tal vez volvería después de solucionarlo. Ella podía esperarla y estar allí cuando llegara, manteniendo su promesa de pasar la noche en su cama.

- Yo tenía la impresión de que estaría fuera durante varios días, - dijo la Sra. Danville.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No tenía sentido después de lo que había visto en la cara de Haruka sólo unas horas antes. - ¿Por qué? - Susurró.

La Sra. Danville la miró extrañamente. - Le sugiero que le pregunte a ella, señorita Kaioh. -

A través de una película de lágrimas, Michiru estudió la estatua de mármol cerca de la puerta, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento envió hojas secas sobre los escalones del frente amplio. - Sí, por supuesto. - murmuró casi inaudiblemente. - Vaya - pensó pero ella no se atrevía a iniciar el viaje de regreso sabiendo lo que se dejaba atrás. Tenía la idea irracional de que si se iba nunca podría ver a Haruka nuevo. La posibilidad de imaginar tal cosa la golpeó como un puñetazo.

- ¿Está usted bien, señorita Kaioh? -

Michiru no podía hablar. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Hizo un sonido que la sorprendió, un pequeño grito que no pudo reprimir. El ruido pareció asustar a la señora Danville.

- Creo que sería prudente que se siente, - dijo el ama de llaves. - Se ha puesto pálida. -

La señora llevó a Michiru al interior y la condujo a una pequeña sala. Ella se sentó en un diván, completamente avergonzada. - Voy a estar perfectamente bien en un momento. Me olvidé de comer hoy, así que supongo que la caminata me hizo desmayar. -

La Sra. Danville le permitió llegar al final de sus excusas farfulló, y luego dijo: - Si me disculpa, señorita Kaioh, voy a hacer una taza de té. -

Michiru no perdió su tiempo discutiendo. La Sra. Danville ya se alejaba. - Es muy amable de su parte. -

Inspeccionó su alrededor con tristeza. No había ventanas. Una pena para los que decidieran sentarse allí. En cierto modo lo compensaban las pinturas de paisajes que adornaban las paredes,una de ellas le resultó extrañamente familiar. Un caballo tira de un carro, detrás de el varias casas de piedra que sólo podrían ser británicas, algunas ovejas a los costados. Observó intrigada. Luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que el cuadro no era el único elemento que le era familiar en la habitación. Un jarrón chino descansaba sobre un mueble victoriano. Lo miró fijamente. Ya había estado en aquel lugar. Pero ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Limon? - La voz de la señora Danville la hizo saltar de su silla.

- Sí, gracias - respondió Michiru automáticamente, y se atrevió a preguntar algo que sabía que no debía. - Señora Danville, ¿recuerda la noche del baile? - La mujer reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. Dejó la tetera y clavó sus manos en el llavero que colgaba de su delantal. -

- eso fue hace mucho tiempo. -

- Sí. Diez años. - Michiru vaciló. - Supongo que los árboles me hicieron pensar en ello. Los colores. Yo solía ir a caminar por allí después de salir del hospital. -

Nada podría estar más lejos de su mente cuando ella llamó a la puerta de Haruka que este tema incómodo, pero la mujer delante de ella sabía más de lo que había admitido, estaba segura de ello.

La Sra. Danville le entregó una taza y un plato. - Yo estaba fuera esa noche. -

- Pero usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? - Michiru se obligó a relajarse y tomar un sorbo de su té. - La policía pasó mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no? -

- Dadas las circunstancias, no es sorprendente. -

- ¿Qué encontraron? -

- Su madre es a la persona a la que debería preguntarle sobre eso. O al detective que estaba a cargo. -

- Como ustedes saben, se ha retirado, y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta de mi madre. Me parece extraño que después de tantos años. Nada cambia. Ni una palabra. - Michiru se abrazó a sí misma. - No es como un recuerdo. Es como ... líneas en una obra de teatro. -

- La elección en el modo de expresarse de la señora Kaioh no es de mi incumbencia. -

El intento por finalizar la conversación fue frío. Michiru se sentía como una niña otra vez, la misma niña que había llamado a la puerta varias veces después de que ella y Haruka habían acordado que no podían ser amigas. Había sido rechazada por la mujer que tenía delante muchas veces antes. Esta vez no podría disuadirla tan fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué nadie habla de ello? -

- ¿Qué más se puede decir? - la mujer la miró sin expresión alguna. - Sigue mi consejo y deja las cosas como están. -

- Por amor de Dios, han pasado diez años. Henry Tenoh está muerto. Igual que Darien. - dijo Decidida a descubrir la verdad

La Sra. Danville la miró perpleja, luego pareció serenarse. - Hice mi declaración a la policía en el momento. No tengo nada que añadir. -

Michiru perdió los estribos. - el que lo hizo , no puede ser detenido ahora. ¿No lo ves? -

- ¿De quién estás hablando? -

- Su jefe, por supuesto. ¿Quién más? - ¿era su imaginación, o su respuesta le había causado cierto alivio? Dejó la taza y el plato a un lado y se obligó a hablar con más calma. - Mire, yo sólo quiero saber lo que pasó. -

- ¿No recuerdas nada? -

- Después de todo este tiempo, - respondió Michiru. - Todo lo que recuerdo es caminar por el jardín. -

En su mente, ella volvió a verse caminando a la vera de la valla y por debajo de los pinos, pasando por el lago dirigiéndose a la casa. Había encontrado una puerta en la pared alta de piedra cerca de las ruinas, su curiosidad le había ganado, abrió la puerta y entró en un jardín oscuro. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de los lirios y la pungencia cursi de los narcisos aplastados bajo sus pies. Era época de violetas. A su alrededor las sombras se unían en las esquinas volviendo el día en noche. A su alrededor, las flores colgaban y rosales trepadores adornaban las paredes, por último se podía divisar un cúmulo de rododendros. Recogió un puñado de pétalos y enterró su cara en ellos, perdida en la esencia embriagadora de un mundo perfumado donde el tiempo se detuvo.

Permaneció en ese cuento durante un buen tiempo, prisionera de sus sentidos, haciendo caso omiso de la oscuridad invasora. Cuando las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, se adentró en el jardín, de repente la embargó cierta inquietud, tenía la sensación de ser perseguida y vigilada. Miró por encima del hombro y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Ansiosa de escapar de las sombras de los amenazantes arbustos, se apresuró a continuar por el camino y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el cementerio. El niño que le había dicho hacia donde tenía que ir no había mencionado éste lugar. El le había comentado sobre una casita de verano. Allí se suponía que debía ir, aunque había olvidado el por qué. Sus padres se habían molestado por eso, la afrenta de haber escapado del baile en una dudosa travesía hacia akihabara. No creían en la historia del chico. No había ningún niño en el baile que coincidiera con la descripción y la policía no pudo encontrar al niño cuando comenzaron su investigación.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Le preguntó a la señora Danville. - Por favor, dime la verdad. -

El ama de llaves se quedó en silencio. Parecía lucir como una mujer de su verdadera edad y como si la capa de cera que cubría su rostro para suavizarle la piel ocultando el paso del tiempo se hubiera caído. Incluso sus manos parecían más arrugadas.

- ¡Lo Sabe! - la acusó. Cálidas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. - Usted sabe y no me lo está diciendo. ¿Eres protectora de los muertos? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no es así? -

* * *

Haruka cerró de golpe la puerta de su oficina y se apoyó contra ella. Quería golpear con su puño a través de la chapa de madera. Sentía la necesidad de romper algo y no podía ser ella misma. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta que se sentó en el piso apoyada en ella, entonces se encorvo sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Tal vez esta era su versión de la maldición Tenoh que le tocaba sufrir. Había sobrevivido a los golpes de su padre, se salvó de un accidente aéreo fatal. Había sobrevivido a todo lo que sólo alguien que hubiera vendido su alma al diablo podría soportar. ¿Era ése el pacto con el diablo que había hecho hacia diez años? ¿Estaba condenada a pagar por sus acciones de aquella noche hasta que sintiera verdadero remordimiento? Si era así, estaba condenada. Aun sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, todavía no cambiaba nada. Sin embargo, se sintió herida de muerte, sus esperanzas drenaban lentamente de ella. Había perdido a su familia. Estaba perdiendo al único sitio al que podía llamar hogar, y una vez que la empresa fuera vendida, estaría separada del pasado que la unía a ella.

Sin embargo, había estado dispuesta a dejar ir todo. Lo habría cambiado todo por ella. Como una tonta, había creído que era posible. El estómago de Haruka se revolvió con la amarga hiel de la verdad. Ella había creído lo que quería creer, que Michiru también se sentía incompleta sin ella. Que podrían resolver esto porque ambas querían lo mismo. La una a la otra. La promesa de pasar la noche en su cama era una prueba. No le importaba si Michiru quería hacerla esperar para la consumación, pero estaba inquieta por el miedo cuando el paseo hubo terminado. Los minutos pasaban con demasiada lentitud. Había esperado tanto tiempo para estar al lado de Michiru, que era insoportable estar atrapada en Akihabara sabiendo que ella estaba allí. Haruka quiso confiar en la evidencia de esos besos increíbles, pero tenía que saber que había querido decir ella exactamente. No podía soportar la idea de contemplar otra alternativa que no fuera estar con ella.-

* * *

Señorita. .. - Un anciano salió de la penumbra de la sala y se detuvo en el umbral. Después de un momento de vacilación, dio un paso detrás de la señora Danville y colocó una mano en su codo. - Será mejor que se vaya. No somos libres de hablar sobre estos asuntos y nos hace mal al preguntar. -

Michiru se llenó de vergüenza. Había cruzado la línea y roto un principio celebrado por su familia, el personal no debe ser forzado por aquellos en una posición más fuerte. Secándose las lágrimas, se puso de pie y dijo: - Perdone, señora Danville. No va a suceder de nuevo. Gracias por el té. -

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación y cruzó el gran salón.

- ¿Señorita Kaioh? - Había un timbre emocional raro a la voz que la arrestó.

Michiru se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de la señora Danville. - ¿Sí? -

- Su padre estaba aquí esa noche. -

- ¿Cuándo? -

- Mucho más tarde. Él y el Sr. Tenoh tomaron Scotch en el estudio. -

- ¿Bebieron juntos? - Michiru no podía imaginar por qué su padre se habría sentado con el hombre al que culpó por el ataque. Nadie le había dicho de aquella reunión. - No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hablaron? -

- Tal vez su madre lo sabe, - sugirió La Sra. Danville, moviéndose para abrir la puerta. Su tono había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba claro que Michiru había sobrepasado su bienvenida.

Ella le ofreció una despedida amable y, con una mirada abatida sobre la estatua, descendió los escalones. No pudo resistirse a mirar atrás. No estaba segura de lo que la obligó más si el dolor por Haruka, o el miedo de que un cuchillo estuviera a punto de clavarse entre sus omóplatos.

* * *

Haruka bajó por las escaleras hacia el salón. La señora Danville le dirigió una mirada neutra. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y caminó con lentitud hacia la sala donde minutos antes había estado ella. Observó a su alrededor y vio la taza en la pequeña mesita. Se sentía impotente. Sabía que acababa de hacer algo que la había lastimado, quizás ella pensaba que la había abandonado. Probablemente, si ella sentía lo mismo, se sentiría engañada. Había acudido a cumplir su promesa y al parecer su sorpresa y tristeza eran sinceras. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio contemplando aquella pintura. No podía permitirse el lujo dejar pasar aquel momento. Ella le había comprobado que estaba verdaderamente interesada y que le correspondía.

Dividida entre el miedo y la esperanza, e impulsado por el anhelo de sentirla en sus brazos una vez más, partió a pie hacia Midori Kazuo. Haruka oyó su voz cuando se acercó a la parte trasera de la casa a través de la línea de árboles. Michiru estaba hablando por teléfono celular, sentada en una mesa al lado de la piscina. Se acercó más, con ganas de mirarla sin que ella lo notara, sabiendo que ese hermoso cuerpo pronto sería suyo y podría tocarla. Fragmentos de conversaciones se filtraron a través de la prisa ruidosa de la sangre en sus oídos.

- Mamá, te dije que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario. - Michiru acunó la cabeza en una mano. Parecía frustrada. - Me niego a ser dejada de lado por esto. Los Hombres kaioh han estado tratando de dejar a los Tenoh fuera del negocio durante los últimos ciento cuarenta años, y ¿esperan que yo lo haga en un par de meses o se me considera demasiado débil para dirigir la compañía? Que se maten. -

Cada palabra cayó como un golpe seco. Haruka no podía dejar de temblar. Un silencio se prolongó mientras Michiru escuchaba a su madre. Estaba de espaldas a Haruka no podía ver su expresión, pero la tensión en su cuerpo era inconfundible. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era dura y carente de emoción.

- Cuando termine aquí, puedes decirle a mis tías que les voy a hacer una contra demanda y forzaré la recompra de sus acciones ahora. Luego voy a despedir a sus preciosos hijos. ¿Quieren jugar sucio? No han visto nada todavía. -

Haruka se tapó la boca para ahogar la bilis. Nunca sería suya. Todo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellas era una farsa. Sus besos. Su ternura. Todo falso. La excitación de Michiru era real, pero totalmente sexual. La única pasión que la guiaba era su deseo de conquista. El profundo vínculo emocional que había mantenido Haruka todos estos años no existía para Michiru. Ella se había cegado a sí misma, no quería ver todos los indicios que la llevaban a ser conciente de ello. Los rechazos de Michiru. Sus cuidadosas evasiones. Las señales mixtas que siempre había considerado como una lucha interna entre el deber y la pasión. Ella era simplemente un depredador acechando y analizando a su presa. Era una oportunista, en busca de los puntos débiles que pudiera explotar, y Haruka se había descubierto a sí misma.

Tendría que haber adivinado que la situación no era tan sencilla como parecía. Los Kaiohs se comen a sus crías y sonaba como que Michiru estaba en medio de una batalla por mantener el control de su empresa. Era un obstáculo en su camino. Nada más. Una cruda emoción la ahogaba. Rabia. Frustración. La miseria abyecta. Hundió la cara en la corteza de los árboles, sin poder moverse.

- Haruka está exactamente donde yo quiero que esté, - escuchó - Ahora, deja de preocuparte. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. -

Se armó de valor, y volvió por donde había llegado. Ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba oír, y no había nada que ganar en una confrontación. La magnitud de su pérdida casi la derrotó. No sabía cómo lo haría para volver a tener una apariencia feliz. Se había pasado toda su vida adulta tratando de extinguir su anhelo sin esperanza de ser la amante de Michiru. Se había refugiado en los brazos de las mujeres que le dieron a su placer y disminuyeron su soledad. Había hecho todo lo posible para construir una relación con aquellas a las que quería y admiraba mucho, pero nada había penetrado en el capullo que la había encarcelado. Estaba irrevocablemente envuelta por una seda invisible que sólo parecía apretarla más si luchaba contra ella. No había escapatoria, ni rasgadura que pudiera hacerle, ni las manos de amantes que pudieran rescatarla.

Haruka sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si ella quería poner fin a este encantamiento, tenía que lanzar un hechizo más fuerte de su parte. Tenía que encontrar la manera de devolverle el golpe con las únicas armas que tenía.

* * *

Michiru se irguió sobre los codos, se despertó por un ruido que no pudo identificar. Su mente estaba empañada. Había tenido un sueño extraño que casi la asfixió.

Estaba de pie a las puertas de Akihabara, llamando para que alguien le abriera. Al otro lado, la naturaleza se había vuelto salvaje, rel cesped estaba crecido y ocultaba la casa de la vista. El bosque estaba oscuro y retorcido, desplazando el camino de entrada con enormes ramas colgantes y raíces crecidas. El musgo y las malas hierbas tapaban todas las grietas, formando una confluencia de arroyos verdes.

Los árboles más jovenes y palidos competían por la luz solar que se intercalaba entre los majestuosos troncos y los torpes arbustos. Nadie había podado en años, y por lo que Michiru podía ver la casa estaba igual de abandonada. Nadie vendría pormás que llamase. En ese momento oyó algo. Un suave gemido observó con detenimiento y un perro emergió de la densa maleza. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros, alto y elegante, su pelo era color trigo brillante. Una mujer se materializó a su lado. Iba vestida como una novia y su rostro era extrañamente familiar. Michiru podría haberse estado mirando en un espejo que mágicamente transformara sus facciones irregulares en la perfección. Los ojos eran de un azul oscuro aterciopelado que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Si los pétalos de rosa pudieran tomar tal color, su exquisita suavidad podría competir con ellos. La expresión de la mujer era el de una ninfa que había tropezado en un mundo nuevo y extraño. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza floja. Su color era difícil de describir, entre el castaño y oro.

Ella se acercó a Michiru y, con una mirada suplicante, le extendió una mano ahuecada. Estaba ocultando algo. Michiru estiró el cuello para ver, pero el perro estaba en su camino. - Abre las puertas, - le dijo, pero la bella desconocida no la oyó.

El perro tiró del vestido de novia, jalandola hacia la maraña espantosa de ramas. Ella parecía echar raíces entonces, justo en frente de un sauce, se convirtió en uno con forma de arbol retorcido. El perro seguía escarbando en su vestido, que era ahora un tronco de árbol pálido. Finalmente los pliegues de madera se abrieron para admitir su esbelto cuerpo, y una vez dentro del árbol, aulló.

Michiru abrió los ojos y salió a trompicones de la cama. El Saluki. El perro perdido que Haruka le había mencionado. Aparentemente se había fijado en su mente, junto con los remordimientos de conciencia sobre sus antiguos planes para conducir a la última de los Tenohs lejos de su hogar ancestral. No era un genio para interpretar el sueño, sus sentimientos encontrados no habían sido enterrados en su inconsciente.

Encendió una lámpara y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se echó agua en la cara, una sospecha oscura se arrastró fuera de los límites de su sueño, un conocimiento latente inaccesible cuando estaba completamente despierta.

Su destino estaba indisolublemente ligado a Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo por hoy. **_

_**¿Se pensaban que ya se venía el final feliz? ¿Que habría "fire" en todos los capitulos? **__**Bueno fijense que no JAJAJA**_

_**Sé que se esperaban otra cosa pero, vamos, ¿Quieren que termine ya la historia?, no. ¿cierto? jajajaja**_

_**Se abren nuevos interrogantes acerca del pasado de los padres de ambas y... bueno, ya se darán cuenta...**_

_**Les cuento que en el capitulo que viene Se vuelven a encontrar en una gala de beneficencia.**_

_**Si quieren ver sus reacciones al enfrentarse, no se pierdan el capitulo que sigue.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado.**_

_**Se despide muy contenta**_

_**Mariel Kaioh**_

_**¡Espero volver a leerlos!**_


	9. Explicaciones

**Capítulo nueve**

**Explicaciones**

En la casa de su maquillador Michiru miraba a los resultados frente a un espejo, una grata sorpresa. No había esperado que el aspecto discreto le funcionara tan bien. - Lindo. Lástima que tenemos que echar a perder el efecto. -

- Ah, sí. - Pimento retira la capa y levantó del maletín un joyero rectangular. - ¿Qué hemos sacado de la bóveda del banco hoy? -

- Algo que no has visto antes. - Michiru ingresó la combinación y levantó la tapa.

- Oh, Dios mío. - Pimento se llevó las manos a la garganta. - ¿Esas cosas son reales? -

- ¿Tu que crees? -

Michiru levantó el collar de diamantes con inquietud de su bandeja de terciopelo. Su padre se lo había dado por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, y sólo lo había usado un par de veces desde entonces. Se sentía avergonzada por lucir una joyería tan opulenta, normalmente prefería ser discreta sobre su riqueza. La fiesta de aquella noche era uno de los eventos más importantes en el calendario, y este año De Beers estaba ofreciendo un premio para el collar de diamantes más hermoso. Cien mil dólares serian donados a la caridad de la elección del ganador. Lo menos que podía hacer Michiru era intentar ganar dinero para una buena causa.

Se abrochó las gemas brillantes alrededor de su cuello y se coloca la piedra central con forma de pera justo por encima de su modesto escote.

- ¿Tiene un nombre? - Pimiento no había dejado de babear por esas piedras. -

- No que yo sepa. -

- Los labios son una combinación perfecta. - dijo señalando los tres diamantes de color rosa melocotón redondo establecidos en la fianza de platino por encima de la pera suspendida. - Te ves asquerosamente elite, mi querida.

Michiru recogió su bolso de noche y abrigo. - Vamos. Es temprano. Puedo dejarte en el centro antes de ir a la fiesta -

Mientras iban en el ascensor Michiru se colocó un poco de su perfume. Pimento se lo tomó de las manos y se colocó un poco frotándose las muñecas

- Delicioso. Simplemente cautivante. -

- Si lo quieres te lo regalo. - le ofreció Michiru.

- Muchas gracias querida, me gusta pero no tanto, prométeme... que besarás a alguien precioso por mi ésta noche. - Michiru se echó a reír y no respondió.

* * *

Al llegar, una pasarela de velas adornaba la entrada al majestuoso evento. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con arte sensual. Al entrar, observó a su alrededor a la multitud de invitados, saludó a algunos cortésmente y volvió a analizar el salón, una mujer muy bien vestida aunque algo exagerada se acercó a ella al verla llegar.

- Querida. - Buffy Morgan de Rochester besó el aire en algún lugar cerca de su mejilla . - ven a conocer a Stefan. El pobre hombre sólo ha estado en la ciudad desde hace un mes y no conoce a nadie. Pensé que ustedes dos se caerían bien. Su hermana se casó con un Yamada. -

Llegaron frente a un invitado guapo, y Buffy recitó una serie de nombres que lo identificaba como parte de la aristocracia de europa menor.

Como era de esperar, cuando Oxana Ivanova llegó, notó a Michiru de inmediato, o al menos se dio cuenta de la cuerda de diamantes alrededor de su garganta. Abandono a su marido en el bar y se acercó a ella que la veía llegar como un rinoceronte vestido de Versace.

- Exquisito. - Ella le dio un codazo a Stefan y agitó sus dedos rechonchos sobre el collar. - Magnífico. -

Michiru luchó contra el impulso de retirarse de su alcance, en lugar de eso detuvo a un camarero y tomó un canapé. No tenía hambre, pero comer el elegante bocado le permitía mantener una distancia cortés. Entre mordiscos, dijo, - Es bueno verte de nuevo, Oxana. Es una fiesta preciosa, ¿no te parece? -

- Sí, muy de clase alta. Afortunadamente Buffy invita a la gente adecuada. Y los diamantes ... - De nuevo, Oxana arrancó la piedra en forma de pera de entre los pechos de Michiru y la inclinó para que la luz irradiara de sus facetas. - ¿Más de treinta quilates? -

- Tienes buen ojo. - dijo Michiru - ¿Llevas algo especial esta noche? -

Oxana se pasó una mano triunfante frente a ella. Una gran octogonal de corte diamante rosa lastrado en su dedo anular. - ¿Quieres cambiar? ¿Mi anillo por tu collar? -

Ella se rió de su propia broma, pero Michiru reconoció la pista poco sutil. Había conocido a Oxana en una serie de eventos en los últimos años y normalmente la abrumaba, pero ella y su marido eran personajes refrescantes en un medio social que a menudo se siente asfixiante. Siempre se encontraba con los mismos niños mimados de los barrios ricos. Dónde ocupaban la mayoria de las familias más pudientes el mismo condominio habitacional. Casandose posteriormente entre ellos y criandose junto con los otros del mismo circulo, algo verdaderamente sofocante que su familia aún continuaba haciendo. Los Kaioh tenían una casa en el sector construida en 1820 por el padre de Benedicto Kaioh. Benedicto y sus famosas cuatro hermanas habían crecido allí y fue donde fue asesinado por Hugo Tenoh. La casa se convirtió posteriormente en la base de operaciones desde la que generaciones de patriarcas Kaioh acrecentaron el imperio de la familia. Miharu vivia allí actualmente y Michiru tenía su apartamento en la ciudad en el último piso del edificio de Industrias Kaioh.

- Si alguna vez deseas vender ... - Susurro Oxana. - Piensa en mí. -

- Por supuesto. Sólo se lo vendería a un verdadero conocedor. -

Oxana se ruborizó de placer. - Eres una dulzura. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? -

- Por supuesto. - Michiru adoptó un tono juguetón. - Aunque no puedo prometer responder. -

Riendo, Oxana se acercó más y le preguntó en un susurro, - ¿Por qué no te has casado? ¿Son estos hombres tontos? -

- Déjame que te cuente un secreto. - Michiru produjo una pausa tímida. - Me he prometido a mi amor de la infancia. -

Oxana jadeó con placer sobre esta ficción. - ¿Está usted comprometida? -

- Por desgracia, hay obstáculos. -

- ¿Obstáculos? Seguro que no ... ¿está casado? -

- No, nada de eso. -

- Me siento muy aliviada. Pero si no hay otra mujer, ¿cuál es el obstáculo? -

Con un trágico suspiro, Michiru confesó: - El pasado nos divide. -

- No. - Ella estrechó la mano de Michiru. - No debes dejar que nada se interponga en su camino. Si estan destinados a estar juntos, no deje que su verdadero amor se escape. -

Michiru liberó su mano con suavidad y logró mantener una cara seria. Las personas más cercanas a ella sabían de sus gustos, pero como la heredera Kaioh, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que era carne de los medios de comunicación, por lo que trató de mantenerse al margen de los titulares. Había estado desertando preguntas sobre su estado de soltería durante años, utilizando la historia del amor de la infancia como su ó a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape. Stefan había derivado en una conversación con una pareja a pocos metros de distancia. Hablaban en francés. Estaba a punto de disculparse y unirse a ellos cuando el brazo de Buffy la tomó.

- ¿Puedo robarte un momento? - Después de felicitar a Oxana por su vestido, ella dirigió a Michiru a un rincón tranquilo. - Querida, no vas a creer esto. Mira hacia el piano. -

- ¿Qué estoy buscando? -

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Michiru supo la respuesta. Cerca de la pared, al lado de uno de los hacendados, era la última persona que esperaba ver allí. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando. No pudo evitarlo. De alguna manera Haruka logró penetrar su alma con aquella mirada. Su chaqueta formal, su camisa blanca estaba metida dentro de los pantalones negros que se usan con una faja. El corbatín negro alrededor de su cuello no estaba muy centrado y se había abierto el botón en la garganta. Ella tenía un pulgar enganchado con holgura en su cintura, la otra mano ahuecada un vaso bajo. Como de costumbre, su pelo daba la sensación que los dedos de alguien acababan de enredarse en él. Ella estaba mirando más allá del pianista, por la ventana, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - preguntó Michiru con desaliento.

- Su hermano iba a venir - dijo Buffy. - Terrible. Pero yo siempre he dicho que los aviones privados son una amenaza. -

Michiru forzó su mirada hacia otra parte. Sus pezones se habían endurecido visiblemente debajo de la fina tela de su vestido. Se sentía como si quisieran volver de nuevo hacia su dueña. Estaba considerando retirarse temprano para no tener que enfrentarse con ella. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su partida y ni siquiera la había llamado. No le quedaría nada más que esperar para no hacer desaire a Buffy e intentar evitar a Tenoh por todos los medios.

- Si estás preocupada por una escena. Yo simplemente voy a evitarla. -

- Eso no debería ser difícil - dijo Buffy con humor seco. - No se está integrando para nada. -

Fueron silenciadas por un golpe en el micrófono. El maestro de ceremonias dio la bienvenida a los invitados y presentó a Kahlil Pederson, un comprador de diamantes de De Beers, que iba a juzgar el premio de la joyería. Llamó a los candidatos a la tarima y el pianista comenzó a tocar un popurrí de canciones.

Michiru podía sentir los ojos de Haruka en ella cuando entró en la línea al lado de Oxana. Su piel se erizó y el calor se infiltró entre sus piernas. Se sintió abrirse como una flor mojada. La memoria la tomó prisionera, una vez más, atormentandola con ciertos hechos innegables. No terminaba por consentir las relaciones sexuales que había tenido con Haruka en el gran salón. Y aquel beso en la ladera. En las dos semanas que siguieron, ella apenas había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin saber de Haruka, más confusa se sentía.

Al principio, había inventado varias explicaciones para su huída. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que Haruka se había echado atrás, necesitando tomar cierta distancia para pensar en el cambio repentino entre ellas. Michiru se había sentido igual. Por lo que prefirio dejar el tiempo pasar en lugar de llamarla. Pero tal vez había enviado una señal equivocada. ¿Era una especie de prueba? ¿Haruka estaba esperando que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento? ¿O había decidido poner su relación personal en espera hasta terminar con sus negocios? Si es así, una llamada telefónica habría sido suficiente.

Michiru no quería romper la tregua que parecía haber forjado, le había dicho a su abogado que no hiciera ningun movimiento hasta nuevo aviso. Sabia que no podria mantener aquello en suspenso para siempre, su familia esperaba los resultados. Pero ella ya no podía tratar a Haruka como su enemigo. No luego de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas y, como una complicación extra, ella todavía quería desesperadamente a la mujer cuya cabeza su familia esperaba ver en una bandeja.

Forzó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba su turno para las fotografías obligatorias. Cada mujer con sus diamantes ofreció la típica pose de la mano en la cadera mientras esperaban a que el juez tome su decisión. El fotógrafo tomó algunas extras de Michiru, haciendola notar aún más para su pesar. Se anunció el tercero y el segundo lugar, cuando anunciaron al primero la llamaron y Stefan se materializó para escoltarla a recibir su premio. Se dijo a si misma que valía la pena comportarse como una idiota si era por una buena causa.

El hombre de De Beers preguntó: - ¿Le importaría decirnos de su hermoso collar? -

- Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi difunto padre. Lo extraño mucho, y lo estoy usando en su honor esta noche. -

Una oleada de aplausos se produjo.

Pederson comentó sobre la reputación de Norris como el león de la industria y un mecenas de las artes a quien echaban mucho de menos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención y produjo miradas de extrañeza fue que identificara a aquella maravillosa pieza como los "famosos diamantes Tenoh".

Jadeos audibles ondulaban y se lanzaron miradas inquietas a Haruka. Michiru sintió náuseas. Al notar el asombro de los presentes pederson explicó un resumen de la historia de las piedras.

- Como muchos de ustedes saben, el collar de diamantes que se hizo famoso por Nancy Tenoh, fue creado por Cartier. Ella era una figura brillante en su tiempo, un verdadero icono. Lo llevaba la noche en que fue asesinada trágicamente. Nancy, los lucía a cada evento al que iba, y se dieron a conocer como los "diamantes Tenoh".

- ¿Cómo fue que los Kaioh se apoderaron de ellos? - preguntó Haruka sin rodeos acaparando las miradas y murmullos de los presentes.

El comprador la miró perplejo. - Por desgracia, no podemos revelar detalles de transacciones de los clientes, así que realmente no se puede decir, Sra. usted es... -

- Haruka Tenoh -

Todas las cabezas en el cuarto giraron hacia Buffy, anticipando problemas, se dirigió a la rubia - ¡Qué historia tan fascinante. Todos adoramos la idea de un diamante con pasado, especialmente uno que conecta a dos de las familias más prominentes entre nosotros. -

Los invitados aplaudieron y estiraron el cuello para ver la reacción de Michiru. Buffy señaló al pianista y comenzó a tocar suavemente. Pederson Agradeció, Michiru decidió disculparse y dejar la fiesta temprano, pero antes de que pudiera excusarse, el representante de De Beers la arrinconó.-

Se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en uno de los pilares que decoran las tarimas. Estaba hecha de cartón y se tambaleó. En su peor pesadilla, el collar era botín nazi. Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que su pasado sombrío fue parte de los Tenoh. Le consultó si acaso sería posible que le prestaran el collar para una exposición, Habían llegado a un acuerdo con la seguridad pero, aquel hombre insinuó que su hermoso diamante era una réplica.  
Nunca se le había ocurrido que la piedra central en su collar no era la real. Y como Miharu había estado molestandola en venderla, ofendida de que nunca usaba aquel regalo costoso, parecía que ella tampoco tenía idea. A pesar de su perplejidad, le comentó al hombre que ellos no estaban en poder del verdadero diamante y que tampoco sabían su paradero. Michiru le solicitó un registro que el caballero le cedió amablemente a través de su Blackbarry. Ella estaba segura que si aquel diamante estaba en manos de los Kaioh su padre se lo hubiera dicho. Pederson sólo le informó que el creador de los diamantes había sido Truman Kaioh, tatarabuuelo de Michiru. Y Hugo Tenoh lo había comprado en una subasta. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Era dificil imaginar a un Kaioh con una idea tan romántica. Pero ella había leído las cartas entre Truman y Estelle. Era evidente que estaba enamorado y parecía esperar que él y Estelle se casarían. Él debe haber comprado los diamantes con anticipación, y subastarlos cuando Estelle se comprometió con Hugo.

- Le Fantôme permaneció en poder de la familia Tenoh hasta que fue vendida en privado a su padre en 1985. Los registros incluyen la valoración realizada en ese momento para el seguro. -

Michiru trató de comprender lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Su padre había comprado el collar cuando ella era sólo una niña, y luego se aferró a él por años, esperando a que crezca? Aún más sorprendente fue el hecho de que el papá de Haruka se la había vendido, dando vueltas en una reliquia preciada para los Kaiohs. Era increíble.

- Bien, señor Pederson, lamento decir, que sólo puedo asumir que mi padre decidió no salir de su capital invertido en Le Fantôme. Debe haber revendido la piedra pero conservó el collar que me dio. -

La teoría tenía algo a su favor, su padre quería molestar a sus tías comprando un collar que valía millones, pero que la sola venta de la pera cubría el resto de todos los diamantes de la pieza.

Se despidió del caballero y se perdió en su mente. Truman Kaioh le había declarado la guerra a los Tenoh. En su lugar Michiru hubiera hecho lo mismo, su padre había sido asesinado a sangre fría. En aquel entonces, los Tenoh tenían más poder, e incluso en la actualidad, con su fortuna diluída, se mantenía aquella mística. La riqueza, el glamour y la tragedia eran una combinación embriagadora y los Tenohs siempre habían servido gratificantes dosis de cada uno. Sus mujeres eran preciosas y sus hombres peligrosos.

Nancy Tenoh era una mujer admirada y amada. Nadie entendia como su auto había terminado en las vias con ella inconsciente al volante esperando a ser golpeada por el tren. Su muerte era un misterio.

Se especularon muchas cosas, pero todo había quedado oculto. Yukimura Tenoh, su esposo, se había suicidado cuatro años más tarde. Los Kaioh pensaban que lo había hecho para evitar que lo arrestaran por que la policia había encontrado pruebas suficientes de que había asesinado a Nancy.

Michiru deslizó sus dedos por el collar. Se sentía ahogada por el peso de su pasado. Tomó un martini de una bandeja que pasaba y se abrió paso entre la multitud, en dirección a la puerta. Quería escapar antes de que los invitados fueran convocados a la cena. Sólo deseaba volver a Midori Kazuo para revolver la biblioteca en busca de algo.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero las personas que se acercaban para ver el collar le impedían el paso. De pronto pensó, si Pederson tenía razón, Nancy no lo había estado usando en el momento del accidente. ¿Por qué ella, que ostentaba siempre sus joyas, no lo llevaba una noche tan especial como aquella? Sólo una persona podría responderle, pero no sentía deseos de acercarsele.

Por alguna razón, la actitud de Haruka hacia ella se había endurecido, y Michiru no sabía por qué. Ella la vio enfrascada en una conversación con Sergei Ivanov. Haruka puso algo en su mano regordeta y él reaccionó dándole palmaditas en la cara con un pañuelo blanco que ella se llevó al bolsillo.

Los ojos de Haruka brillaban, se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente. La boca de Michiru se regó con el recuerdo de aquel último beso y su cuerpo le recordo las ansias de unirse al de ella. Nadie la había reclamado con tanta determinación. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía oir todo a su alrededor.

Apartó la mirada y se unió a la conversacion más cercana, y se lamentó cuando descubrió que el tema era Darien Tenoh.

- Ah sí que agradable, - brotó una matrona de mediana edad que llevaba el clásico Chanel. -

- Oh, sí. Un verdadero caballero. Un aristócrata. -

A pesar de ser popular entre las jovenes Darien era muy amado por las mujeres mayores de la alta sociedad. El había utilizado la mística Tenoh al maximo, algo que Haruka de seguro no haría.

La mujer de Chanel tocó el brazo de Michiru, - Mi querida, debes haberlo conocido muy bien. -

- En realidad no. -

- A pesar de... la relación entre sus familias, ¿no son sus fincas colindantes? -

Michiru sonrió vagamente. - Pasamos muy poco tiempo allí cuando era pequeña, así que en realidad nunca llegué a conocerlo. -

- No es lo que me han dicho - añadió tímidamente una mujer con perlas – Matariamos por conocer tu versión. -

Un silencio ansioso descendió sobre la pequeña camarilla. Obviamente, nadie podía creer que Michiru era inmune al encanto metrosexual de Darién, y la historia vieja y cansada sobre un romance entre ellos seguía circulando.

- Yo creía que todo rumor había muerto hace mucho tiempo, - dijo Michiru.

La mujer con perlas suspiró con malicia. - Su discreción es admirable, querida, pero estás entre amigas. -

- Nunca hubo un compromiso, - dijo Michiru.

Ella sabía como habia comenzado aquella absurda historia. Los huespedes del baile aniversario de sus padres habían inventado explicaciones de su desaparición a la fiesta y el drama cuando la encontraron inconsciente en Akihabara, la gente comenzó a especular que ella tenía un romance prohibido con Darien y se ocultaban por el odio que se tenían sus padres entre si. Incluso la policía encontró la historia creíble. No importaba que ella y Darien lo hubieran negado. Incluso sus padres alcanzaron a creerlo aún sabiendo que era lesbiana, estaban contentos y querian convencerse que se había dejado llevar por el apuesto hijo de su vecino. Ellos creían que Henry Tenoh los había sorprendido y había lanzado su furia contra ella.

Lo querían preso, pero lamentablemente tenía una coartada con la Señora Danville. Una vez más, los Tenoh se habían salido con la suya. Estaban indignados. El caso se cerró como un asalto por alguien desconocido. Michiru estaba segura de que Haruka a pesar de no estar en la casa aquella noche, debía de saber la verdad.

Después de la conversación con la señora Danville, Michiru había vuelto a preguntarle a su madre, pero pronto volvió al callejón sin salida. Ella misma fue a la policia exigiendo ver los archivos, pero como el asunto estaba archivado los habían enviado a otro sitio.

Estaba irritada, pensó que quizás era momento de preguntarle a Haruka sobre aquella noche. Ella le debía la verdad y ya nadie podía salir perjudicado. Buffy le hizo una señal para que se acomodara en su sitio. Haruka no estaba a la vista. Se movió entre la multitud buscandola. Ni siquiera pudo hallar a Oxana. ¿Se había ido? Disgustada consigo misma, se vació el resto de su martini, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y casi se estrelló contra una pechera blanca.

- Oh, lo siento. Yo... -

Haruka no dio ni un paso atrás. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente de arriba a abajo antes de colocarse en su boca.

- ¿Me buscabas? - "Dios, es hermosa", pensó Haruka, tan adictiva como una droga. Había algo delicioso en verla ruborizada. Su piel era tan pálida que mostraba todo. Un tono rosado se extendió bajo sus mejillas, impulsado por una emoción que Haruka no podía adivinar. ¿Ira? ¿Culpa? ¿excitación? Su expresión no revelaba nada. Llevaba la máscara de serenidad de las mujeres de su clase que lo esconden todo. Era completamente cautivante, una sirena enceguecedoramente irresistible.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Michiru molesta.

Haruka enarcó las cejas. Ella le pedía una explicación.

- Supongo que debí haber llamado, - dijo con arrepentimiento fingido. - Estuve mal. -

- ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decirme? -

- Bueno... te ves encantadora esta noche. - Bajó la mirada hacia los diamantes, y añadió - Debes conseguir que alguien experto limpie tu collar. Todavía puedo ver manchas de sangre de mi abuela. -

Las mandíbulas de Michiru se apretaron lo suficiente para revelar una lucha interna por el control de sí misma.

- Si estás tratando de molestarme, debo advertirte, no soy tan susceptible como antes. -

- Es una lástima. Me encantaba cuando eras... más salvaje. -

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

- Decidí que tengo que salir más, - respondió con ligereza.

Se preguntaba por que Michiru había aceptado participar de aquel circo. Su "pareja" era obviamente un extraño. Uno de esos hombres solitarios y serviciales que Buffy invitaba para las mujeres que no pudieron llevar un invitado. A Hruka, le habían ofrecido uno. Un poeta inglés. Pero ella le hizo una mejor sugerencia.

- Por cierto, - dijo amablemente. - Le dije a Buffy que no vas a necesitar a como-se-llame ... el conde italiano. Me dijo que nos sentaramos juntas para cenar. -

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! - La voz de Michiru se elevó ligeramente.

- No es más que una comida, y hemos tenido encuentros más íntimos. - Haruka la miró desde la garganta hasta sus pechos - Le dije que he estado pensando que es hora de que los Kaioh y los Tenoh se arreglen. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Creo que quiere ser la razón de la reconciliación. -

Haruka disfrutó de la ingesta suave de su aliento que recibió ante esta revelación.

- ¿Y esperas que yo participe en la ficción? - Michiru jugueteó con su cabello.

- No debería ser difícil. Tu y su familia son los dueños de la hipocresía. -

- Si crees que puedes forzar la situación y hacer que tome partido de ésto, te equivocas. Me niego a ser la villana frente a mis amigos.

- No, no creo que quieras parecer tan mezquina – dijo en voz baja. - como para rechazar a una mujer sola después de la trágica muerte de su hermano... y que luego te has dispuesto a arruinar. Es muy impropio.

- Si me importara tanto lo que la gente piensa de mi, no conseguiría dormir ni un minuto. -

- Bueno, no me gustaría quedar dando vueltas por aquí toda la noche sola. - sonrió. Oh, sí. Ella aún la ponía nerviosa. Miró la mano ociosa que descansaba sobre el raso gris. Sus delgados dedos le temblaban ligeramente.

Michiru lanzó una mirada distraída hacia el comedor. La gente estaba entrando y ocupando sus lugares. Sus dedos se sacudían, tirando de la tela resbalosa.

- No sé qué juego estás jugando, - le espetó en tono lacónico, - pero no voy a cenar contigo. -

- ¿Por qué no? Hay que admitir que nos vemos bien juntas, además somos las únicas lesbianas aquí. -

El pulso de Haruka aumentó. Sabía que había más de una forma de poner en su sitio a ésta Kaioh en particular. Si libraran una batalla económica seguramente perdería. Su oportunidad estaba en otro campo de batalla que ella misma había establecido. Si se trataba de sexo, Michiru tenía bien definidas sus vulnerabilidades. Hasta ahora había sabido explotarlas y era demasiado evidente.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a verla con aire arrogante, supo que estaba en lo cierto. De inmediato corrió la mirada de la de ella, pero la vio lo suficiente para notar que nada había cambiado. De hecho Michiru parecía aún más susceptible que antes. Ésta vez, haría lo que fuera para darle una lección. Las palabras petulantes de Michiru resonaban en su mente "Haruka está exactamente donde yo quiero que esté". Se sorprendería. Ya tenía un acuerdo con el millonario ruso. Pediría prorrogas a sus créditos y mantendría a raya a los Kaioh mientras continuaba sus negociaciones. Debía tener cuidado, Michiru no era tonta y si llegaba a sospecharlo le iría directamente a la yugular.

Haruka sabía que era el momento para lo inesperado. La lujuria era un poderoso impulso. Michiru ya había demostrado que perdía su buen juicio. Y ella estaba lista para repetir el encuentro. Sonrió. Sería el infierno averiguar hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a ir, y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás.

- Estaba a punto de irme. -

- ¡Qué desconsiderado de tu parte! Después de todo, eres el principal atractivo. -

- Lo superarán. - El pecho de Michiru subía y bajaba con una respiración corta. - Y Buffy puede encontrar a alguien más para sentarse contigo. -

Por el rabillo del ojo, Haruka pudo ver a su anfitriona introducir Stefan a una anciana. Parecían encantados. Tomando un próximo reto dijo,

- ¿Por qué no tener una verdadera pareja ésta noche? -

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu con alguno de ellos mejor? - Respondió Michiru.

- Porque siempre me fastidian y no estoy de humor esta noche para nadie. - añadió galantemente, - me gustaría hacer una excepción contigo, naturalmente. -

No había ninguna duda el efecto de su cumplido había dado en el blanco. El cuerpo de Michiru reaccionó ante su voz susurrante.

- No me haces ningún favor. - dijo altiva

- Oh, sería un placer. - Haruka la sometió a un prolongado examen. - Y tengo que decir, te ves como si necesitaras algo de... alivio. Estás muy tensa. -

- Si esa es una de tus frases de conquista realmente necesitas salir más. - Michiru rogaba que alguien viniera en su rescate.

Ocultando una sonrisa, Haruka siguió la dirección de su mirada. Oxana Ivanov no se había dado cuenta de las indirectas de Michiru y sonreía con benevolencia a las dos.

Buffy termino de solicitar a que todos tomaran asiento. Estaban quedando muy pocos de pie. Michiru estaba hirviendo, después de haber sido abandonada a merced de Haruka. Buffy se acercó a ellas.

- Ustedes dos están en mi mesa, - dijo alegremente. - Debo decir que estoy muy feliz de que estés poniendo fin a esta disputa tonta. Esto es lo que sucede cuando las mujeres finalmente se hacen cargo. -

Haruka le ofreció el brazo. Con un siseo inaudible Michiru aceptó la cortesía y Buffy les condujo al comedor, donde una ola de aplausos recorrió la multitud. No estaba segura si era la aprobación de Buffy, o si los huéspedes estaban reaccionando a la sorprendente evidencia de una tregua entre los Kaioh y los Tenoh.

* * *

_**Ahhhh bueno disculpen todos. Se que me demoré mucho pero éste capitulo ha sido infernal**_

_**y me quedó tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos. Asi que, Prontito subiré la parte que falta.**_

_**Sé que quizás haya cosas que no les interesaba leer y sólo quieren ver que pasa con Haru y Michi xD**_

_**pero tenía que contarlas, sino, no entenderían nada XD**_

_**Prometo que no tendrán que esperar mucho. Sin más los dejo brevemente para seguir trabajando por ustedes.**_

_**Espero les guste y no se les haya hecho pesado. Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
